Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: The year is U.C. 280 and for the past few months the Galactic Sedition has waged war against the Earth Federation. Now a 17 year old boy named Temuro has found himself in the middle of the war as the pilot of the new Gundam like so many before him.
1. Gundam Reborn

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 1: Gundam Reborn

The year is U.C. 180 and for the past few months the alliance of colonies from Side 3, 4, and 7 calling themselves the Galactic Sedition has waged war against the Earth Federation. Throughout the years of peace the Federation's military became outdated from neglect and they lost hold of space immediately. Mobile suits were reintroduced as war machines for the first time since U.C. 98. The war is now in a stalemate but that is about to change….

In the moon's orbit, a large carrier ship, scarred from battle approaches the lunar city of Fra Maura. Built around U.C. 100 along with a new Anaheim Electronics facility, it also became a supply port for the Federation. A shuttle launches from the carrier ship and heads towards a big factory on the moon.

"This is the shuttle from the Endymion requesting to dock in Fra Maura."

"Clearance granted, proceed to dock 38."

The shuttle maneuvers into the spaceport and lands in the dock. The officers inside step out along with a middle aged Federation captain. He is approached by a Federation commander.

"Captain Senion, welcome to Fra Maura."

"Larry, it's been awhile. I'm sorry I don't have time to catch up. I'm here to take command of the Pegasus immediately."

"She is a fine ship but what are they going to do with the Endymion?"

"I don't know, she's been through a lot since the decommissioning ceremony was interrupted. They will probably recommision her and put back on the front. Anyway, I heard the Pegasus holds many Mobile Suits and has a new weapon that can destroy an enemy fleet at full power."

"What you have heard is true. If we are to win this war we need all the fire power we can get."

They walk down to the end of the port into a huge closed off area. A guard stops them at the entrance and checks their identification.

"Clearance granted."

The guard salutes them as the door opens to a huge port with a large ship, the Federation's new assault carrier Pegasus. As the next generation of mobile suit carriers, it was given the name "Pegasus" in homage to the Federation's original mobile suit carrier. It is about hundred meters long with four huge wings for atmospheric flight. There are thirty different anti-air guns lined throughout the ship. A mobile suit catapult on each side. It is also armed with two mega particle cannons housed in each leg.

"My God, this took only a few months to build?"

"Actually we have been developing this since the colonies went into their exile years ago. We knew that something like this would happen when Zaron was killed. The Principality of Zeon got the jump on the old Federation because we underestimated them."

"We weren't prepared for this war. The Federation council neglected to provide our forces with updated weaponry. The Endymion is a wreck right now and most of our mobile suits were destroyed."

"Then why don't I show you it."

"It?"

"Have you been under a rock? Come with me."

They walk across the factory into a huge hangar where a big white mobile suit is stored. Senion looks up with a little awe.

"Whoa!"

"Isn't she a beauty? This is the Gemini Gundam, just rolled out last week. Anaheim and the Federation collaborated in it's development. It serving as a test bed for a lot of new technology including it's modular armor design. It was built so it can be easily upgraded with new weapons and armor that we're still working on right now. So far we have been using those outdated Jegans, but this suit will turn the tide of the war just like the original in the One Year War."

"Do we have a capable pilot selected yet?"

"Well that's the problem. We haven't been able to find a pilot who would be capable of handling this thing. The new upgraded Psychommu system it has surpassed our expectations and can't be operated to it's full potential by a normal human."

"You mean we need a newtype? I have a pilot who may be able to handle it."

Even with an Anaheim factory in the city, Fra Maura's economy has suffered from the colonial exile. One spiky brown hair teen boy who has been afflicted by this is forced to steal to survive. He steals a loaf of bread and a few other items from a store in Fra Maura's marketplace. The store keeper chases the boy down the street.

"Come back here you damn kid! I'll teach you to steal from my store!"

"Leave me alone you old man, I need this food!"

A teen girl with purple hair is driving by and sees the boy being chased.

"What the hell is he doing now? Oh no, Temuro!"

The store keeper gains on Temuro and the girl drives up beside him.

"Ah crap, I can't afford to be caught right now!"

"Come on Temuro jump in, but drop the food first."

"What are you crazy Alissa! My sister and I need it!"

"Fine!"

She starts to drive off.

"Alright, let me in!"

Temuro drops the food and jumps into the car.

"Whoo! Thanks for saving me back there."

She slaps him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for."

"You idiot! Why do you need to steal? Haven't I helped you and your sister out before ever since your father went to Earth and when your mother passed away? Do you want to get arrested! Think of what will happen to your sister! Uh you make me sick!"

"Excuse me! My family isn't rich like yours. My father and I aren't big technicians at Anaheim Electronics. Sometimes I have to steal to survive."

"Temuro, I'm sorry it's just that I have known you since forever and I don't know what I would do without your constant idiotic trouble."

"Ok, did just insult me?"

"You're such an idiot."

In space, at Side 7, a fleet of Sedition Hy-Musai class ships led by a Zaros class ship approach one of the colonies. The captain of the Zaros examines a panel in front of him with an image of the Gemini Gundam.

"So this is where they sent it."

"As far as our best intelligence reports say sir. Our agent at Luna reported a heavily guarded Federation transport leaving Von Braun a few days ago. Captain Magato sir, do you think it is the real thing?"

"Yes unfortunately, this new Gundam could be the break the Federation needs, so we need to capture it or destroy as soon as possible."

The helmsman brings the ship to a stop.

"Captain we're within combat range."

"Good, launch all mobile suits. Try not harm the colony, just find the Gundam."

The Sedition's Gemma Doga mobile suits launch and encounters the Federations mobile suits. The battle begins with all the mobile suits going flying around, shooting, and dodging. One pilot with medium blonde hair is the last to launch from Zaros. He makes short work of two Hy-Jegans and flies into the interior of the colony.

"These feddies aren't so tough."

"Better watch it Lt. Sneed, there's one on your tail."

"Huh, what the hell!"

He suddenly brakes behind and blasts the Jegan into pieces. Magato watches Sneed's reckless performance and becomes annoyed.

"Seems like Lt. Sneed is playing it reckless. He would probably get himself killed if he were to fight the Gundam in that way."

A few hours later the Sedition suits completely take over the colony and search around for the Gundam.

"Captain we have finished our search of the colony but there is no Gundam."

Magato smacks his seat with his hand.

"They played us for fools! They must have launched that transport as a decoy and left the Gundam at the moon. Recall all our mobile suits and set course to the moon. Ensign, inform command of our situation and tell them we need to be resupplied."

"Yes sir."

On the moon, Captain Senion arrives on the bridge of the Pegasus. The bridge crew rises and salutes the Captain.

"At ease, I would like a report of our status."

"Captain an incoming emergency transmission."

"Put it on screen."

"Fra Maura, this is Side 7 base. The Sedition fell for our decoy but we were unable to hold them off. Their fleet is on route to the moon right now."

"You all heard him, how long until they get here."

"If their coming from Side 7 at top speed, then they should be here in a few hours."

"We have to evacuate all the civilians from the area and have this ship operational."

On a rooftop downtown Temuro hangs around pouting.

"Stupid girl. I wish she would just leave me alone! I swear she helps me because she has a crush on me or something. Who wants to date a spoiled brat like her anyway."

A warning siren rings throughout the city and three Hy-Jegans fly over the building.

"Attention all civilians, a Sedition fleet is proceeding towards the moon. An evacuation is in order. Head towards the nearest shelter."

"A Sedition fleet. A war huh. I'll have to see this. Maybe they'll be a mobile suit battle!"

He starts running towards the military base and passes Alissa again.

"Hey Temuro! Where are you going now?!"

"None of your business, but get my sister out of here would you."

"Oh god, I bet that idiot is running towards the base."

She drives off after him and makes a calls on her cell phone.

"Hey mom, this is Alissa, can you take Kaya to the shelter with you?"

Temuro arrives at the base and jumps in the back of a passing equipment truck.

"Alright I'm in. I guess my thieving skills will come in handy here."

Alissa drives up to the gate and the guards stop her.

"Halt! What are you doing? All civilians are to evacuate."

"I have clearance here."

She hands them her personnel badge.

"Alright proceed."

Alissa drives around and sees Temuro trying to get into a locked door.

"Temuro! There you are, you idiot!"

"Just in time you're a technician right?"

Temuro swipes her badge.

"Temuro you idiot! Come back here!"

He runs into an elevator and goes down a few floors.

"Alright, I finally get to see the Federation's new mobile suit!"

Temuro reaches the hangar where the Gundam is housed as Alissa's father tries to get the Gundam to the ship.

"Get the Gundam loaded on the Pegasus now! Let's go!"

"But Lt. Kari, The Pegasus has already deployed!"

"Then someone will have to fly it their! Who the hell! Stop!"

Temuro looks up at the Gundam in amazement then jumps and floats over to it.

"This must be what Alissa's father was working on in secret."

Alissa runs in and floats into the cockpit.

"Get out of that now! What in God's name are you thinking!"

"I just wanted to pilot a mobile suit, just leave me alone!"

"You moron, this Gundam is top secret! They could execute you for this!"

Explosions are heard around the hangar. Alissa's father grabs a gun and takes cover.

"Alissa what are you doing here? You should evacuate with the civilians."

"Come on dad, I'm authorized personnel. I'm allowed to be here."

Gunshots are fired as Sedition commandoes rush in.

"Dammit, Sedition troops, Alissa get out of here!"

A gunshot hits Lt. Kari.

"Daddy!!"

Temuro becomes enraged and the Gundam activates.

"You bastards! "

The Gundam stands up and stare right at the Sedition troops.

"What the? Somebody is in that thing. Let's get out of here!"

The commandoes turn around and quickly escape.

"Cowards! Get back here and fight me!"

"Temuro, take us to the ship, my dad needs help."

"Alright get in."

Alissa gets into the Gundam with her dad, then Temuro flies the Gundam onto the lunar surface.

"Temuro, how do you know how to operate this thing?"

"It's kind of like the mobile suit simulator you let me use once."

"Look there's the Pegasus, it's under attack."

"Sedition bastards! Don't worry I'll get them all!"

Alissa's father wakes up and groans in pain of the bullet in the left of his chest.

"Calm down boy, you don't have any weapons. Take us to the ship."

Temuro maneuvers towards the ship, dodging numerous beam shots and enters. Alissa's father coughs up some blood as he tries to talk.

"This is damn fine mess. Alissa, Temuro will have to pilot the Gundam."

"But dad, Temuro's no pilot!"

"Don't worry about him. That boy is something special, the Gundam activated and moved without him using the controls. That means he is able to control the new psychommu system. Ugh!"

Lt. Kari gives out another groan and loses consciousness.

"Dad, wake up! Please! No!"

A medical team enters and starts to work on Lt. Kari.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him."

Alissa moves over to a panel in the hangar's launch control center.

"Alright, Temuro move the Gundam back onto the launch area."

He moves the Gundam onto the launch catapult, then a beam rifle and shield are lowered and attached to the Gundam.

"Temuro, you'll launch after the systems check."

Temuro begins to shake a little.

"Oh man! What am I doing?!"

2 - Battle With a Dark Shadow


	2. Battle With a Dark Shadow

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 2: Battle With a Dark Shadow

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam. Now a dark shadow appears to challenge him.

Temuro starts to shake with fear as the Gundam steps onto the launch catapult.

"Oh man what in the hell am I doing?! I'm not part of the Federation! I don't like the Sedition, but I'm in way over my head."

Alissa's voice snaps him out of it.

"Temuro, Temuro!!"

"What! What! I'm here!"

"Temuro, I loaded a beam rifle and a shield."

"I guess I'm ready to launch then."

Temuro launches into the battle as Sneed in his Gemma Doga takes out a few more Hy-Jegans

"This is boring. Nothing but small fries out here."

Sneed looks over at the Pegasus and sees the Gundam as it launches. He contacts the Zaros.

"It's the Gundam! Captain I found it."

"Be on your guard and take it down."

"Not even that thing will defeat me!"

Sneed flies straight at the Gundam.

"Holy crap this thing is fast! I have to calm down or I'm going to get myself killed. Above me!?"

Temuro looks up and sees Sneed flying right at him.

"Crap!"

Temuro fires his beam rifle at Sneed but each shot is easily avoided.

"Whoa those are some pretty wild shots. That pilot must be an amateur!"

Sneed fires his beam machine gun at the Gundam but all of his shots are dodged as well.

"What! I missed!"

"Oh yeah, eat this."

He fires at Sneed and destroys his shield.

"What, he hit me! That Gundam must be pretty powerful."

Sneed continues firing at the Gundam, but Temuro keeps dodging.

"This guy is good, I can't keep this up, someone help!"

A beam almost hits Sneed and breaks off his attack.

"Who the hell?"

A custom Re-GZ flies up and stops in front of the Gundam.

"Hey kid, I don't where you came from but your going head to head with one of Sedition's best pilots. Don't let up, you have the better mobile suit."

Sneed recognizes the Re-GZ pilot's voice and becomes enraged.

"Masaki! You've gotten in my way for the last time!"

Retreat signals are fired from the Sedition ships. Sneed continues to fight as the other Sedition suits begin to withdraw.

"Lt. Sneed, you were given an order to retreat."

"What?!"

"Retreat now Lt."

"Arrrgh!"

Sneed reluctantly flies back towards the Sedition fleet. The Re-GZ and the Gundam return to the Pegasus. Masaki comes out of his suit and floats over to the Gundam. He opens the cockpit and sees Temuro shaking still gripping the controls.

"Hey kid you okay?"

Temuro lets go of the controls and starts to calm down.

"I guess I'm fine but who was that guy I was fighting?"

"That was Lt. Sneed and he is one the Sedition's best pilots."

"Oh God how can this day get any worse?"

Alissa floats up to the Gundam's cockpit and hugs Temuro.

"Temuro! Your alive!"

"Hey, Hey! Your choking me, stop!"

"Sorry, it's just that I thought I would have actually lost you."

"Hey I went up against the best Sedition pilot and he didn't even touch me!"

"You idiot that was the Gundam's ability not you!"

"Why do you think I have no skill at anything?!"

Masaki separates them both.

"Hey don't you think it's better for you both to get along since she is the chief mechanic for the Gundam.

"Alissa, you're the chief mechanic?"

"Well yes. Oh my dad! I wonder if he's ok."

She runs off.

"Hey if you're the chief mechanic you need to service my Gundam!"

"Leave her alone kid, be more sensitive to her feelings. Your still young so you probably have a lot learn about women."

"What the hell are you talking about? She's not my girlfriend or anything."

"Yeah, whatever."

Alissa runs into the infirmary short of breath.

"Hey Doctor how's my father?"

"He's just fine at the moment, I was able to stabilize his condition but he won't be up for a while."

"That isn't good, because he's not one to stay down."

Temuro enters the infimary.

"Alissa what about the Gundam's repairs?"

"Do them yourself my father is injured!"

The doctor taps on Temuro's shoulder.

"Uhm, excuse me. Can I see you for an examination?"

"Well, ok."

Alissa gets up and walks towards the door.

"I guess I'll start the Gundam's maintenance."

The doctor directs Temuro into an exam area.

"Alright, just relax and sit down on the table over there."

The doctor tries to pull up Temuro's military record.

"I don't seem to have your medical records on file."

"Well I'm not exactly a soldier. I just found myself here."

"I see."

The doctor calls the Captain from in his office.

"Sir I have the pilot of the Gundam in my medical bay right now."

"What's the problem?"

"Well he's just a civilian, probably from Fra Maura."

"Send him to me when you're finished with your examination."

"Yes Sir."

The doctor picks up a small device and places it on Temuro's head.

"What the heck is this thing."

"It's a brainwave scanner, I want to see if the Psychommu system in the Gundam affected your neuroactivity in anyway."

"How long is this going to take, I'm kind of hungry!"

"Calm down this will only take a few more seconds, and done, now I'll review these scans and give you the results later."

In the hangar, Alissa is working on the Gundam combat data.

"Hmm, what is this? What this can't be."

On the Zaros, Sneed walks down a corridor and into Magato's office.

"Captain, we'll be in attack range in thirty minutes."

"I have ordered all ships to wait here for that new Federation ship."

"What! They have few mobile suits and it's only one ship, why don't we just attack them!"

"Their ship has twice as much fire power as ours and they have the Gundam."

"To hell with the Gundam! I would have destroyed it had Masaki not interfered!"

"Sneed, you will follow my orders. Many pilots have lost their lives to a Gundam and so will you if you don't take it seriously, and this vendetta you have with this Masaki is going to get you killed as well. You treat this war as if it were some kind of game for your amusement, but it's not, people die."

"The Gundam's pilot is just a person and so is Masaki."

"You'll need a better mobile suit. May I suggest you take the prototype Psychommu equipped Gemma Doga."

"Thank you sir."

In the mess hall, Temuro is eating and Alissa walks in.

"Hey Alissa, have you fixed the Gundam?"

"Yes Temuro and I was reviewing the combat data from the Gundam when I found this."

She points to a graph on a data sheet.

"Okay let's say I'm not an Anaheim engineer and I have no idea what this means."

"Oh, sorry, what it means is that you used the Gundam's full capabilities even when it was your first time piloting it. This means you may have powerful newtype abilities."

"What are these abilities?"

"Well newtypes have a higher use of their brain, high levels of telepathy and foresight. Fully developed newtypes have known to be almost invincible in battle."

"Invincible huh, heh heh, I will be Temuro the great!"

"Sit down you idiot your embarrassing yourself!"

"I can't be embarrassed I'm Temuro the great!"

An alert is sounded throughout the ship.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Enemy ships and mobile suits approaching, all crew members to your stations."

Alissa snaps at Temuro who just sits back down and starts eating again.

"What are you waiting for, go take them out with the Gundam."

"Hey, I'm eating!"

Temuro runs down to the hangar and floats over into the Gundam. He activates the Gundam and walks over to the launch area.

"Temuro, ready to launch."

Sneed and his mobile seam team launches from the Zaros.

"This time I won't lose to that Gundam!"

3 - Into Battle, Once Again


	3. Into Battle Once Again

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 3: Into Battle Once Again

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. The ace Sedition pilot Sneed appeared to challenge the Gundam and once again Temuro is thrown into battle with him.

The Gundam flies out in front of the Pegasus alongside Masaki and his Re-GZ

"Okay, this shouldn't be a problem. I went against the Sedition's best pilot and barely got touched."

Temuro flies through a squadron of Gemma Dogas, turns around and fires at them. He destroys two of them and the other three break away.

"Alright! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Sneed flies through with his Psychommu equipped Gemma Doga.

"Looks like that pilot has gotten cocky. I think I'll show him the true terrors of war."

Many small funnel units detach from his shoulders and surround the Gundam. They all fire at once and Temuro barely dodges each one.

"Oh crap, what the are these things!?"

Suddenly Masaki's Re-GZ flies by and shoots down two of the funnels.

"Hey kid, stay cool and focus. Remember what you did last time."

"Yeah, but what did I do last time?"

Temuro fires at Sneed and misses. Sneed fires his beam machine gun and funnels at the same time. Small chunks of the Gundams armor are blown off.

"His new suit is more maneuverable this time. I have to calm down and concentrate. That was what I did last time!"

Masaki notices two Gemma Dogas heading for the Gundam.

"Kid, above you!"

The two Gemma Dogas swoop down and attack.

"I can take down you idiots."

Temuro fires away and destroys them both. He also dodges Sneeds funnel attacks again.

"Man, this kid is good. It's only his second time to pilot the Gundam, but he flies it like an more experienced pilot. This kid must be the ressurection Amuro Ray."

Temuro flies near a Sedition ship and almost gets shot.

"Crap, that was close."

"Dammit kid! Have some common sense, and don't fly that close to an enemy ship."

"Hey, shut up and look above you."

"What!"

Sneed comes at Masaki from above and opens fire.

"I have you this time you bastard!"

Sneed releases his funnels again and they swarm around Masaki's Re-GZ.

"How am I suppose to dodge these damn things?!"

Masaki manages to avoid them until one the Re-Gzs legs are shot off.

"Hey kid where are you I need help!"

All the funnels stop attacking and fly back towards Sneed.

"What the hell is going on?"

While Sneed was using his funnels on Masaki, Temuro tracked him down and started shooting at him.

"Hey kid are you crazy!"

"I just got the jump on him while he was distracted by you."

"Ahh! You stupid kid."

Sneed dodges each of the Gundam's shots then flies in close, draws his beam saber and slices the Gundam's beam rifle in half. Temuro flies back, draws his beam saber and lunges at Sneed. The two have there sabers locked but Temuro pushes him back because of the Gundam's superior strength.

"Die Gundam!"

Sneed charges at the Gundam again but gets his arm cut off.

"I've already reached my limit! I can't believe I lost to him again! Next time I won't be holding back!"

Sneed turns around and retreats back to the Zaros.

"I did it. I defended the Pegasus again!"

Masaki flies up beside him.

"You did good kid. With more training you could take him down."

"What?! I could have taken him down if he hadn't ran away!"

"That prideful bastard must have been holding back. He could have crippled you with his funnels and then sliced you to pieces. He was practically playing around with you. It won't be the same next time."

After the mobile suits return to the Pegasus, a transmission is received on the bridge.

"Captain there's a transmission coming in from Luna 12."

"Put it on the Main Screen."

An image of a Federation Admiral appears on screen.

"Captain Senion, I see you still haven't arrived at Luna 12 yet."

"My apologies Admiral Palan, but we came under attack by Magato's ship. We will be there as soon as possible."

In the mess hall, Temuro comes out of the food line and sits down in front of Masaki who is sitting alone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can you give me some training, so I can become stronger and be able to beat Sneed?"

"What are you stupid? You won't have the chance."

"I can beat him! Twice I have sent him running with his tail between his legs and you say I don't have a chance."

"Both times you won were a fluke. The first time he was using a standard mobile suit against the Gundam, and second he didn't use his funnels to take you out when he had the chance. Besides, you may not even be able to pilot the Gundam again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're just a civilian kid who just stumbled into the military's most powerful weapon."

"But I thought I was a newtype. They'll let me pilot it again. I'll just join the Federation forces."

"The station doctors will have to run more test when we reach Luna 12. You can be registered into the military, but what will you be fighting for?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a pilot. When I was young my parents told me of the legend of the Gundam and how my ancestor helped win the One Year War. Right now my dad is a technician and he was sent to Earth when the war broke out ."

"What! Your nuts! You mean to tell me your ancestor is Amuro Ray, the pilot of the first Gundam!"

"Well my parents never told me what his name was. It must be Amuro Ray."

"Right, and I'm a descendant of the Red Comet."

The Pegasus approaches a huge asteroid base located between the moon and the Earth.

"Attention all crew members, we will be docking with Luna 12 momentarily. All main officers to the bridge."

Masaki rises from his seat and grabs Temuro.

"Come on kid, your coming with me to speak with the Captain."

Masaki and Temuro arrive on the bridge.

"Captain I have brought Temuro Maki, the Gundam pilot with me."

"At last I get to meet the civilian who went joyriding in my Gundam. Although I do appreciate the fine job you did defending the ship."

Temuro nervously salutes the Captain.

"Thank you sir. I hope things can change."

4 - Encounter at Luna 12


	4. Encounter At Luna 12

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 4: Encounter at Luna 12

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. Now the Pegasus arrives at Luna 12 after suffering two enemy assaults, but there will be little rest for them.

The Pegasus docks in the huge spaceport of Luna 12. Some crew members disembark the ship along with Captain Senion, Temuro, Masaki, and Alissa. Alissa looks around in awe at the huge spaceport and rows of Federation ships.

"Whoa, this place is huge."

The Captain walks up to Alissa.

"Of course, this is a major base for the Federation. The Federation established a huge space weapons research facility here before the war the began.."

A Federation admiral in his forties approaches the Captain. All the crew members salute him except Temuro.

"Who's this guy?"

Alissa elbows him in the stomach.

"That's Admiral Palan, the supreme commander of the Federation space forces."

"There's no need for such formalities. Captain Senion I would like to speek with you in my office. The rest of you may have some rest and get something to eat."

"Alright, all we've been eating for the past couple of days were those disgusting emergency rations in the ships mess hall."

Masaki puts arm around Temuro and tugs him away.

"Now your talking like a pilot kid. You have to eat right to fight."

Palan arrives in his office followed by Senion. They both sit and Palan serves Senion a drink.

"So you were being chased down by Magato and his fleet."

"Yes sir, we had to leave the moon to protect the civilian population. We had barely any supplies and only two mobile suits. We were lucky to have the Gundam and it's pilot."

"That boy is newtype isn't he?"

"I had our chief medical officer run some tests and that seems to be the case."

"We'll have to run our own tests before you depart. We also received some new conversion parts for the Gundam that can only be used by a newtype. I'm also assigning eight of our new models."

"New models sir?"

Palan brings up the new models data on his computer and shows Senion."

"We just began mass production last week. They are the mass production version of the Gundam, the RGM-279 Gemini. There the highest performance mass-produced unit in existence. When you depart, you'll be deployed in Earth's orbit. Some intelligence we have received suggests that the Sedition may try to invade Earth soon."

"We'll do our best sir."

In a dining hall, Temuro sits down at a table with Masaki and starts to eat.

"Alright this is great! I haven't had anything this good in a while."

Masaki picks at it with his fork and looks at it with a sour look on his face.

"It's not that great."

"Well I've been living in poverty for the past few months. So I'm happy to have something this good."

"Poverty?"

"My mother died when I was younger and since my since my dad went to Earth, it's been really hard for us. I hope my sister got out of Fra Maura alright. I'm worried about her because she was ill and I don't know where she is."

"It's kind of the same for me. My family was killed when a damaged Sedition ship was rammed into my home colony and exploded. That damn Sneed was the one who ordered that ship to ram the colony."

"I bet you miss your family about as much as I do."

"Yes and I won't stop until I kill that bastard."

An officer walks up to the table.

"Excuse me, Temuro Maki?"

"That's me."

"I'm in charge of overseeing and testing the new components for the Gundam. I need you to come with me so we can began testing."

Temuro walks away with the officer as Alissa walks up to the table with a tray in her hand.

"Hey Temuro, where are you going?"

"We're to go start the testing of the new Gundam components."

"Oh really? I'll join up with you all later after I eat."

A fleet of four Hy-Musai class ships hang around a small debris field near Luna 12. Sneed is in command of the fleet and briefs the other pilots on their assault on Luna 12.

"We will stage a frontal assault on the main spaceport by secretly placing charges in key areas around the port. After the enemy is distracted by this my team will fly in from the rear through this debris field. We'll plant a nuclear explosive on the opposite side of the asteroid and cause major damage to their base."

"But sir that's crazy! You know that nuclear weapons are banned. We shouldn't even have any on the ship!"

"This is an order that was entrusted to me by Lord Zeken himself. You will follow my orders if you do not want to be executed. If we are successful in crippling the Federation's largest space fortress, we will be highly commended."

The soldier looks away with a reluctant look on his face.

"Yes sir."

At Luna 12, Temuro watches as armor components are being placed on the Gundam's chest and legs. Fin Funnels are also loaded on its back.

"Whoa, what are those fin things?"

"They're called fin funnels. When you master using these you will be almost invincible in combat."

"How do I use them?"

"You send commands to them menatally through the psychommu system in the Gundam."

Temuro enters the Gundam and launches out into an asteroid field outside the station.

"Ok Temuro, I want you to mentally command the funnels to fly out and shoot at the assigned targets."

Small probes fly around the field and Temuro chases one down. He concentrates and tries to get the funnels to operate.

"What's going on? I can't get these damn things to move."

In the control center the techs review the Gundam's data.

"Sir, I'm not detecting any mental activity in the psycho frame."

"Temuro, try harder and concentrate."

"Alright."

One of the funnels move fly off after the probe.

"Hey alright! I got the thing to go, now fire!"

The funnel starts fly around and shoots random pieces of debris. All the other funnels fly off and after the probe.

"Alright Temuro, now call them back."

The funnels turn around, come back but then they fire on Temuro.

"Ah crap!"

"Quickly, deactivate the funnels."

"Funnels disengaged."

"I think I need more practice with these things."

Mobile suits launch from the Sedition and Sneed prepares to launch.

"I really don't give a damn about Lord Zeken's orders. There's only one thing I want to destroy today."

5 - Showdown at Luna 12


	5. Showdown At Luna 12

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 5: Showdown at Luna 12

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. The Pegasus has arrived at Luna 12, but there will be little rest for them.

Admiral Palan arrives at the command center of Luna 12 just as they detect the enemy mobile suits.

"Sir, we have Sedition mobile suits approaching."

"Inform the Pegasus and launch mobile suit teams now."

The Pegasus monitors the enemies movements.

"The Sedition is trying to take this base with only that many mobile suits? Call Masaki and Temuro back to the ship and have them stand-by."

"Captain, I'm detecting some abnormal thermal readings from around the port."

Explosions rock the port as the explosives set be the Sedition troops go off.

"Get us out of this port!"

The Pegasus launches out of the spaceport and right before the explosions reach them. Many of the ships still in port are heavily damaged by the explosions. Temuro feels the tremors from the explosions from a hangar across the asteroid.

"What's going on?"

"We have a message from the Pegasus. The Sedition has just started an attack on the station and you need to return immediately."

"Alright, I'll launch and meet them at the other end."

Temuro boards the Gundam and launches into space.

"I wonder if these are the same guys that were chasing us. If they are then Sneed will be here as well. I will find him and beat him with my new funnels."

On the other side of the asteroid, Sneed begins his attack on the port.

"Take your team over to my left flank. Where the hell is that Gundam?"

Senion makes a call on the bridge phone.

"Forward cannons fire and where the hell is Masaki!"

Masaki's image appears on the Captain's screen.

"Sorry I'm late Captain. I'm ready to launch."

Masaki launches in his Re-GZ and the Pegasus's cannons hit two Gemma Dogas.

"Split there forces and keep them off our ships."

The Gundam flies around towards the Pegasus and flies up beside Masaki.

"It's about time kid."

"Sorry, I was on the other side of the station."

Two Gemma Dogas start firing at the Gundam taking Temuro by surprise.

"Stupid kid, wake up! We're in the middle of battle."

Temuro shoots a beam right the past Masaki's head and destroys a Gemma Doga.

"You need to wake up and stop worrying about me."

Sneed flies down, shoots at the Gundam and launches his funnels.

"Crap! Not these things again!"

The Gundam's funnels fly out wildly, shoot at Sneed's, but they all miss.

"So Gundam pilot, you really are a newtype."

Sneed's funnels surround and shoot at the Gundam. The Gundam keeps getting hit by the funnels until it starts firing it's vulcans. The vulcans destroy three of the funnels and they return to Sneed's mobile suit.

"Eat this you bastard!"

Temuro's funnels fly out and start chasing down Sneed.

"You novice trash."

Sneed starts firing back at the funnels, keeps missing and gets his shield blasted off.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm going to take you down and become an ace!"

Temuro fires his beam rifle at Sneed and blows off one of his arms.

"Dammit! I'll kill you."

The Sedition ships fire a recall flare.

"Looks like they finished planting the bomb. All forces, we're retreating for now!"

Sneed and his troops fly away from the battlefield as Admiral Palan reviews the losses.

"Damage report."

"Ten ships were destroyed by the bombs they planted and half of our mobile suit forces are disabled."

Temuro notices two more Gemma Dogas flying away from the other side of the asteroid.

"Hey there's two more running away from the other side."

"Just let them go kid."

"There's something up with this. I'm going to check it out."

"Hey, get back here kid!"

Temuro flies towards the Gemma Dogas and notices a metal object planted in a small crater.

"What the hell is this?"

Temuro zooms in on the object and notices a nuclear symbol on the side.

"What the hell? It's a nuke! Captain, they planted a nuclear bomb!"

The Captain is shocked as he receives the image of the bomb on the bridge monitor.

"Retreat immediately!"

"Captain, there's no time to evacuate the base!"

Temuro grabs the bomb and flies toward the retreating Sedition fleet.

"I'll take it back to them."

"Dammit kid are you trying to get yourself killed or what!"

"Temuro get back here at once that's an order!"

"I'm not a Federation soldier yet Captain! You forgot something bastards!"

All the Sedition ships fire at the Gundam. Sneeds ship breaks off and flies at full speed away from the fleet.

"What are you doing cease fire at once! Do you want to destroy us all!"

"Here you can have this back."

Temuro throws down the bomb at the nearest ship and flies away as fast as the Gundam can go. The bomb then explodes in a giant bright flash, taking out three of the sedition ships and damaging Sneed's as they try to escape. Temuro flies the Gundam back to the Pegasus and comes out.

"Did you see that?! I took out half their fleet."

Masaki walks up to Temuro and punches him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"That was for being so damn stupid, and this is for saving our lives."

Masaki salutes Temuro.

"Thanks kid but don't ever do something so idiotic as that again."

"Your welcome."

6 - A Storm in the Sky


	6. A Storm in the Sky

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 6: A Storm in the Sky

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. After a tough battle with Sneed and escaping the explosion of a nuclear bomb, what will Temuro face next?

At Luna 12, the Pegasus remains docked awaiting orders while wreckage from the attack is being cleared from the station. Temuro is escorted to the Captain's office.

"Excuse me captain, Temuro Maki is here like you requested."

"Good, send him in."

Temuro walks in.

"Hey Captain."

"Sit."

The Captain places some papers in front of Temuro.

"I need you to fill these out if you want to continue to be the Gundam's pilot. Right now you are still a civilian and civilians can't pilot top secret weapons. I also want to know just what the hell you were thinking! You just grabbed an armed nuclear bomb and took off. Being so reckless will get you killed and now that you are part of the Earth Federation you will follow my orders. Are we clear Ensign Maki?"

"We're clear sir."

"I also want to know something else. Why are you joining the Federation forces?"

"Well my father is also part of the Federation and since the war started my sister and I haven't seen any money from him. If we don't stop them, they'll start dropping colonies everywhere like the Zeon. I want to join to stop the Sedition and to find my father."

"Those are some valid reasons. Welcome to Earth Federation forces Ensign Maki."

"Thank you sir."

In space near Side 4, Magato's ship joins up with a fleet of Hy-Musais and the new atmospheric carriers, Volstars.

"Captain Magato sir, command has issued orders for our part in Operation D."

"Good, I'll review them in my office."

Operation D had been in the works of the Sedition for some time now. The plan is to drop their new model mobile suits on Earth and overtime take complete control.

"Have we received the new mobile suits yet?"

"Yes sir, they have just finished loading the Kazus and the Shield Dogas into the Volstars."

"Excellent, we'll set course for Earth then."

Kazu - A flight type mobile suit equipped for atmospheric flight, it can switch into a flight mode for easier transport and is equipped with a beam machine rifle and micro missles in the legs.

Shield Doga - Built on the same frame as the Gemma Doga but it is equipped with a large flip-over shield and large legs with hover jets.

"Captain, there is call for you from Lord Zeken."

"Put it through to my office."

Magato sits down in his office and activates his monitor. Lord Zeken, the leader of the Sedition, appears on the screen.

"Magato old friend, how have you been? I heard that your boy Sneed had most of his fleet taken down by the Gundam."

"What?! That reckless fool."

"I want you take care of this problem or least keep them from interfering in Operation D."

"Yes sir, we'll do our best."

"See that you do."

Zeken's image disappears.

"What a bastard."

Back at Luna 12, the command center monitors the Sedition's movements.

"Admiral, there is a large Sedition fleet heading towards Earth."

"Send as many of our ships as you can and alert any other ships in the area. This might be Operation D."

"Operation D?"

"They're starting their invasion of Earth. Send the Pegasus as well!"

An urgent message sign starts flashing on Senion's monitor in his office.

"Admiral."

"Senion it has begun. You need to get Earth's orbit right away."

"The invasion?"

Senion runs out of his office and onto the bridge.

"All sections Battle Alert 1, Set course to intercept, and all pilots to your stations."

"Captain it's going to take us at least an hour to reach the Sedition fleet. "

"Make it fast."

Temuro passes by Alissa as he enters the Gundam.

"Temuro, I just repaired the vernier system and the balance so don't over do it."

"I'm going into battle, not a stupid air show, but I'll try to be careful."

Masaki gets into one of the new Geminis.

"Alright, I get to take this new mobile suit for a test run. Hey kid, we're going to be in the middle of huge fleet to fleet battle, so stay close in the group and don't fly into the middle of anything."

"I can't lose with the Gundam."

"What a cocky little crap."

Out in space Magato's fleet is hiding among some debris.

"Federation fleet approaching."

"Launch our mobile suits after the barrage. Fire!!"

All of the ships fire their beam cannons at the Pegasus and the other federation ships. The Pegasus is hit in the side and everyone gets knocked around.

"Where did that come from?!"

"Sir, there are seven Sedition ships coming out that colony wreckage, and I'm also detecting mobile suits."

"Damn."

At that moment the Volstars start entering the atmosphere raining down in the sky as streaks of light. Many soldiers and civilians look up as this threat rains down from the sky like a storm.

7 - Harsh Battle


	7. Harsh Battle

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 7: Harsh Battle

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. The Pegasus has been ambushed by Magato's fleet and could not help the Federation fleet trying to stop Operation D.

"Admiral Palan, we have five minutes until we're in attack range. The Sedition ships have launched their mobile suits."

"Send out our Gemini teams."

"Yes sir."

The Geminis launch and encounter the Sedition mobile suits. The Sedition pilots are surprised by the new model Geminis.

"Commander, it's their new models."

"Keep alert, they're not like those old Jegans."

"Damn! He's keeping up with me!"

One of the Geminis blast a Gemma Doga in the cockpit with his beam rifle.

"Aaaaaaauugh!"

In Earth's atmosphere the Sedition's Volstar carriers descend to the Earth and start dropping their mobile suits into Australia and East Asia. The Sedition's Shield Dogas descend from the sky towards the Federation's Philippine base. Some of them are taken out by the base's anti-air turrets before they can hit the ground.

"We'll show those feddie bastards!"

The Shield Dogas that land safely hover towards the base shooting everything in sight with there bazookas. Some of the Shield Dogas land just below a hill and are being pinned down by cannons placed on the top the hill.

"Dammit! We need some air support!"

Suddenly a squad of Kazus fly overhead and take out the cannons with their missiles. The base is overrun quickly and the Federation forces try to retreat. At New Jaburo, Admiral Sotto watches as the Sedition forces take base after base.

"Admiral Sotto sir, Sedition mobile suit forces have landed in the Philippines and Australia."

"What is our status in those areas?"

"We're not doing very well. The Philippine base has been captured and the Tokyo base is in danger of an attack."

"It seems that they have established foot holds in those areas in order take the Tokyo spaceport. We'll strike back when the time is right. Have all of our forces in those areas to retreat."

Back in space, Admiral Palan's fleet joins up with the Pegasus and they prepare to launch their mobile suits.

"Ensign Maki, Gundam launching!"

"Lt. Masaki, Re-Gz launching!"

They all launch and encounter the Sedition mobile suits. Masaki and Temuro fly near each other backing each up.

"There is a lot these things. It's hard to keep up with this many idiots."

"Don't worry kid I'm sure we can pull this through!"

Masaki flies past a group of three Dogas and then shoots them all with his beam rifle. Temuro releases his funnels and destroys two more.

"Captain, we have already reduced their mobile suit forces by half and we have only lost a few units."

"Temuro Maki must truly be a newtype, and Masaki may be one as well. I've never actually seen a newtype fight before."

Masaki turns around and flies back towards the ship.

"Alright everyone head back to the ship."

"Why are we retreating Lt.?"

"We're getting in to deep, we have to fall back and let the Pegasus clear out a few more of their ships."

They fly back toward the Pegasus as the main cannons are deployed. The Pegasus takes out three more of the Sedition ships. Admiral Palan's Ra Cailum ship arrives in Earth's atmosphere with the rest of his fleet and they encounter the rest of the Sedition ships that haven't dropped into the atmosphere yet. Magato has the rest of his ships pull back.

"We'll retreat our mission is complete. Surely we bought them enough time to finish the drop."

All the remaining Gemma Dogas retreat and head back towards their ships. Palan's fleet is being slightly overwhelmed by the Sedition fleet.

"What's our status?"

"Damage on the starboard side and our barrage is thinning out."

"Let's move to the combat bridge immediately."

"Admiral, the Pegasus just sent us a message saying they'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"All forces continue with the assault. We have to hold out until the Pegasus arrives."

A few minutes later the Pegasus appears and deploys it main cannons.

"Main cannons fire.!"

The Pegasus takes out a few of the Sedition ships. The Sedition forces retreat from the battle area as the last Volstar descends into the atmosphere. Back on Earth, more Sedition forces arrive at the Phillipine base.

"This is the Philippine base, we need reinforcements now. Sedition mobile suits are taking over!"

A Shield Doga points it's bazooka at the group of Fed soldiers.

"Die feddie scum!"

The Shield Doga fires and the soldiers all disintegrated by the blast. Back in space, Palan's ship flies beside the Pegasus.

"So you finally arrived Senion."

"We're sorry we couldn't get here sooner Admiral, Magato's fleet attacked us."

"That man causes to much trouble. Anyway I'm giving you a new assignment. I want you to remain here in Earth's orbit around the descent point. They will need reinforcements soon enough and this is where they will make their move. I'm leaving a few ships here under your command as well."

"Yes sir we will do our best. Senion out."

8 - The Calm in the Storm


	8. Calm In the Storm

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 8: Calm in the Storm

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. Operation D left the Earth federal forces in a state of panic. The Sedition dropped it's new model ms on Earth and have had little resistance from the Federal forces. Now the Pegasus has been assigned to patrol around the descent point and one week has passed with no trouble.

Temuro sits by a window looking down on the Earth as Alissa quietly approaches him.

"It's hard to believe that beautiful planet is being ravaged by war right now. Kaya, where are you?"

"It is beautiful isn't it."

"Oh hi Alissa."

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"I didn't know I was hiding."

"What's wrong Temuro?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh."

"I just jumped right into the middle of this war. I got right into the Gundam without a second thought. Kaya must be really worried about me. I'm kind of scared Alissa."

Alissa kneels down and wraps her arms around him.

"You shouldn't be scared you have me with you. I'll do all I can to help you."

"And I have the Gundam."

Alissa gets up and walks away.

"Dammit Temuro, is that machine more important than me?"

Masaki and the other pilots hang around in a lounge.

"So Masaki, what do you think about Alissa she sure is hot huh?"

"Better give up on her, you don't have a chance."

"You mean you have your eye on her?"

"No she's Temuro's girl but he's to stupid to figure it out."

In the doctor's office Temuro enters while the Doctor finishes with another patient.

"Ensign Maki have a seat over there and I'll be with you in a minute."

"So what are scanning today?"

"I'm going to run some more test on your brainwaves and perform a normal physical exam."

The doctor starts to scan Temuro's body.

"We just have to wait for the results. I'll call you when there ready."

"Thanks."

On the bridge, an urgent call from Luna 12 is received.

"Captain, a message from Admiral Palan."

"Put it on the main screen."

"Captain Senion, the Sedition forces are starting to thin out on Earth. Intelligence has confirmed that Sedition reinforcements will arrive in your area in about twelve hours. I'm sending you a few more ships from Luna 12."

"We'll be ready for them sir. Go to combat level 2 and have the pilots stand-by."

"Senion, don't worry about Earth if some of those forces make it down. They'll be prepared."

Senion contacts Masaki and Temuro from the pilot lounge.

"Alright here's the situation, the Sedition is about to make it's move. I need you two to launch and patrol the area in your mobile suits. If you sight the enemy do not engage them. Come back to the ship immediately."

"Yes sir."

They both head into the hangar and board their mobile suits.

"How come we have to run away if we see the enemy? We can take them!"

"We may the best pilots on this ship but we can't take on a whole fleet by ourselves."

"Hmmph, whatever. Gemini Gundam launching."

"Re-GZ moving out."

Both suits fly out and search around the area.

"I don't see anything around here."

"Yeah but they may have sent scouts ahead."

"I'm picking up something."

"Where is it kid?"

"Among the debris over there."

Temuro flies out toward it.

"Stupid kid get back here!"

Temuro flies over and shoots at an EWAC Gemma Doga. The Doga tries to escape but Temuro quickly destroys it.

"No problem."

"Yes there's a problem. Now the Sedition knows we're here."

On his ship, Magato receives telemetry from the Doga.

"Captain Magato sir, one of our scouts have picked up a signal and sent back these images."

The officer shows Magato a picture of the Gundam.

"Hmm, figures why command gave me this mission again. We'll precede as planned."

"But sir!"

"But nothing, those are my orders, follow them and we'll be fine. Open a channel with General Jeru on Earth."

An image of a thin asian man with a small mustache appears on the screen.

"What do you want Magato. This better be good and where are my reinforcements?!"

"General, the Pegasus is in Earth's orbit waiting for us. It's going to take more time."

Sneed steps into the image and stands behind Jeru.

"Lure them into Earth's atmosphere and I'll shoot them all down."

In New Jaburo, Admiral Sotto steps onto a tower balcony and overlooks the huge underground airfield with many mass produced Pegasus class ships being loaded with mobile suits.

"As soon as they come down to Earth we will crush the Sedition once and for all."

The Pegasus is attacked by Magato's fleet and is forced into the atmosphere where Sneed awaits to close in his trap.

9 - Terror in the Sky


	9. Terror in the Sky

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 9: Terror in the Sky

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy struggling to live in the lunar city of Fra Maura finds himself in the middle of a battle between the Federation and the Sedition. Like many boys before him, he finds himself in the Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon. The Pegasus has been patrolling around the descent point for the past week.

The Pegasus detects the enemy fleet.

"Sir forty Sedition ships are incoming."

"Forty ships?!"

"Most of the ships are Volstar class. It looks like their going to try and break through and drop to Earth."

"Launch all mobile suits, ready all weapons and load missile bays. Whenever they come in range let them have it all once."

Masaki and Temuro are still out in space hiding among debris.

"What do you want us to do captain?"

"We're going to lay out a barrage. After they launch their mobile suits, I want you two to strike from the rear."

"Get ready kid their about to hit them with all they got."

"I'm ready."

Magato's ship moves to the front of the fleet.

"Captain, they only have ten ships."

"But they still have that damn Pegasus. Maybe our bluff will persuade them to retreat."

Magato's fleet of Hy-Musai ships move to the front while the Volstars stay in the rear. The Pegasus releases a huge shower beams and missiles at the Sedition ships, damaging three ships.

"None of the targets were destroyed but three were hit. With this distance it's difficult to hit them."

"Incoming missiles and mobile suits!"

"Fire anti-air guns and anti-beam charges! Launch our mobiles suits."

Gemini teams launch from all the Federation ships and engage the Sedition suits. Temuro and Masaki emerge from the debris field and start firing at the Volstar ships in the rear. Masaki shoots one of them and it explodes like a balloon.

"What the hell? These are dummy ships!"

Masaki and Temuro fly towards the Pegasus.

"Captain, we've been tricked. Those Volstars are all just dummies!"

"What?! We need to retreat."

During the battle in orbit around the other side of the descent point the real fleet of Volstars are descending towards Earth. Back at the battle the Sedition ships engage the Pegasus at point blank range. Five of the Federation ships are destroyed as the Pegasus backs away from the advancing Sedition ships.

"What in the hell are they doing?"

"Sir if we're about to caught in Earth's gravity."

"Recall all mobile suits now, we have only one choice, descend to Earth."

The Pegasus starts to fly back and is taken in by the Earth's gravity. The Gundam and the Re-GZ return to the ship as well as the remaining Geminis.

"We've started our descent."

The Pegasus deploys it's heat shield and continues to descend until they arrive in the upper atmosphere.

"Minovsky atmospheric engines online!"

"We have numerous power failures. We're bringing back-up systems online. Our descent is slowing and we're stabilizing."

"Thank god, what's the status of the ship."

"Numerous power failures, weapons offline, main power offline, communications offline."

"What is online?"

"We have navigation and sensors. Captain, Kazu type mobile suits coming from starboard!"

"I want all the mobile suits on the top deck!"

The Re-Gz and the Gundam step out and fly to the top of the ship. They fire at the Kazu's, but they keep missing.

"Damn bugs."

The Re-GZ's arm is shot off, then a group of white fighters flies by and shoots down a few of the Kazus.

"Who's that?"

The fighter flies back around and transforms into a mobile suit. It flies through the remaining Kazus and destroys two more. The rest of the Kazus transform back to their fighter mode and fly away.

"Hey thanks, nice mobile suit."

"Thanks I'm Lt. Alar of the 1st mobile sky force, The Pirate squadron."

"Pirate squadron huh."

Alar and his squadron land in the Pegasus and Alar proceeds to the bridge to meet with the Captain.

"Captain Senion, I have orders from Admiral Sotto."

The Captain reads the orders form.

"So we're being placed under Admiral Sotto's command now."

"Yes sir, and we were sent here to escort you to our fleet."

On the Pacific ocean sits a big fleet of naval ships with one huge aircraft carrier.

"Whoa that's a huge carrier. Do you know anything about it captain?"

"That's the Poseidon. It was built to carry the new G-Hawk."

Masaki and Temuro look down at the fleet out a window.

"Whoa big ship, I bet they have plenty of those fighters to spare."

"We'll just have to see. All we have are space use mobile suits."

10-The Roaring Ocean Waves


	10. The Roaring Ocean Waves

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 10: The Roaring Ocean Waves

The Pegasus has just arrived on Earth and has received new orders. Along with the Poseidon and the Pacific fleet, the Pegasus is under going repairs and are on alert for the enemy.

The Pegasus lowers down into the water and comes to a complete stop. A bridge extends from the Poseidon as the Captain, Temuro, Alissa and Masaki cross the bridge to the Poseidon.

"So Captain why did you bring us along?"

"The Poseidon has brought us some new conversion parts for the Gundam."

The Captain turns to Alissa.

"Alissa, I haven't really asked lately but how is your father doing?"

"He's been doing better captain. He'll be able to be back on duty next week."

"Good."

They arrive at the Poseidon and are greeted by it's Captain.

"Greetings Captain Senion it been a while."

Temuro whispers in Alissa's ear.

"Man everyone seems to know the Captain."

"He's well respected."

Senion shakes hands with the Poseidon's Captain.

"Captain Terryl, I haven't seen you since you were a Lt. Commander on the Endymion. Now about those new orders and the conversion parts."

"Just follow me to the briefing area."

A squad of five Sedition ships circle the sky.

"Lt. Commander Sneed sir, we have confirmation that the Pegasus has joined up with the Pacific fleet."

"The Pacific fleet, damn. That makes things more complicated? "

"We have four other ships each with eight Kazus."

"And we also have my Terrion?

"It's ready to fly sir, we finished the rest of the settings this morning."

"Excellent, we'll launch at 0500 hours."

In a canyon in North America several Sedition ships land in a base and start unloading their mobile suits.

"Great now we have enough forces to start heading for New York."

Suddenly missiles rain down from the sky and destroys many of the ms troops.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Feddie mobile suits and ships sir their blowing us down before we can fire back."

The new ground combat Gemini are dropped close to the base shooting down any of the Seditions mobile suits before they can stand up.

"This is Unit 1, Areas 1 & 2 are secured. They're still heavy fighting in areas 4 - 6."

Three mass produced Pegasus-class ships descend from the sky.

"Good work stay on guard."

Back on the Poseidon, the Captain and the others sit in a meeting room with Captain Terryl.

"Here are the new orders for the Pegasus from Admiral Sotto. We are commencing operations to take back the areas the Sedition had captured during their last drop operation."

A map appears from the middle of the table showing the areas under Sedition and Federation control.

"We have started pushing their forces west in America and now we're trying to take back Europe and Asia. Your mission is to lead a fleet of MP Pegasus-class ships through Asia and gradually take back control. First the Philippines, then you'll proceed to reinforce the Tokyo spaceport and then push them out of Beijing. Hopefully our forces in Europe will be finished in time to help take back Beijing. General Jeru's main forces are located there."

"Attention, Sedition ships are incoming. Captain Terryl please come to bridge immediately."

Terryl arrives on the bridge.

"What's happening?"

"Captain, Sedition Kazu's are closing in fast!"

The Kazu's swoop down out of the sky and bomb the fleet with missiles. The ships anti-air guns intercepts most of the missiles.

"Launch all of our G-hawks!"

Temuro arrives in the Pegasus's hangar and Alissa contacts him from the Poseidon as he gets into the Gundam.

"Temuro we need you to bring the Gundam into the Poseidon so we can equip it with the flight gear."

"What? Flight gear? I don't know how to fly!"

"Just do it!"

Temuro launches from the ship as the Pirate squad launches. Alar flies out in front and tails a Kazu.

"Pick your targets and go."

Alar shoots down a Kazu as Temuro jumps over from the Pegasus to the Poseidon in the Gundam. A Kazu flies down and shoots at the Gundam. Temuro blocks the shot with his shield and shoots it down with his beam rifle.

"Stupid Kazus!"

Temuro runs down to an elevator and goes down to the bottom deck.

"About time you got here. Equip the Gundam with the flight option now!"

A flight pack with boosters, two big wings, and couple of beam cannons are lowered onto the Gundam and then the Gundam is moved to the launch catapult.

"Alright Alissa, I'm ready to go."

The Gundam is elevated back onto the launch deck and launches. Temuro spins around wildy as get used to controlling the flight pack.

"Oh god I hate flying!"

"Stay calm Temuro and center the balancer."

Sneed flies toward the Gundam in his new bird like mobile suit, the Terrion.

"Whats this familiar feeling? It's coming from him!"

The Terrion flies right by the Gundam.

"So you can fly now too."

11 - Blue Angel


	11. Blue Angel

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 11: Blue Angel

The Pegasus has just arrived on Earth and has received new orders. Along with the Poseidon and the Pacific fleet the Pegasus is under going repairs and the enemy has suddenly attacked the unsuspecting fleet.

Sneed and Temuro fight in the sky in the Terrion and the Gundam. The Terrion flies around and fires its beam cannons at the Gundam. Temuro barely dodges each shot and gains full control of the Gundam. Two Kazus fly towards the Gundam but Temuro takes both of them out with his beam rifle.

"Alright Gundam, You will kill no more of my men!"

"Who is this guy!?"

The Gundam dodges each attack the Terrion makes.

"Hold still dammit!"

"Eat this!"

The Gundam turns around and starts firing back at Sneed. The Terrion transforms into its mobile suit mode and flies in close to the Gundam and starts swiping at it with his bladed wings.

"Now I'll tear you apart!"

"This feeling I have, is it Sneed?"

Temuro flies back and pulls out his beam saber then flies back at Sneed slashing away. Sneed blocks all his strikes with his blade wings and then fires at point blank, destroying the Gundam's shield and its own beam cannons.

"My shield!"

The Terrions beak unfolds from its chest and then shoots a mega particle beam. Temuro dodges but the blasts hits one of the ships behind him.

"Dammit!"

Back in the hangar on the Poseidon, Masaki runs in and looks around for mobile suit he could use. Suddenly Lt. Alar flies in to re supply his G-Hawk.

"Hey Alar are there any spare fighters around?"

"Well there is one more. It's prototype that was delivered yesterday for evaluation."

They walk to the back of the hangar where a large blue fighter sits where engineers are working on it.

"Here she is. I haven't even piloted her yet but she is supposed have more power than a normal G-Hawk. They call it the Blue Angel."

"Sounds fun. I'll take her out!"

Masaki jumps into the cockpit and an engineer shows him some of the controls.

"As you can see Lt. these fighters are bit different from normal mobile suits."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage."

Masaki and Alar are elevated to the flight deck and prepare to take off.

"Lt. Masaki, Blue Angel, heading out!"

The Blue Angel Launches and flies with lightning speed into the battle alongside Alar.

"Damn you're sensitive girl aren't you? I guess I should have worn a pilot suit."

Masaki flies around and in an instant shoots down two Kazus with it's beam machine cannon.

"This is pretty cool! I haven't flown a fighter since the academy."

Sneed and Temuro are still going at it locked with there saber and blades together.

"I'll kill you!"

"You first!"

Sneed knocks the beam saber out of the Gundam's hand and moves in for the kill. Suddenly, the Blue Angel flies by and transforms into the mobile suit form.

"Hey kid hold still!"

Masaki unloads a whole clip at Sneed knocking him away from the Gundam.

"Who the hell is that!? A new model?"

"Let's take this maniac down kid."

"Alright!"

Both the Blue Angel and Gundam start firing at Sneed who can barely keep up.

"Ah the hell with it. Looks like I'm in over my head again."

The Terrion turns around and retreats from the area. Sneed's ship sends out a retreat signal and all of the Kazus retreat. Temuro tries to chase Sneed.

"Come back here coward!"

"Let him go kid, we'll get him next time."

"Where did you get the new mobile suit Lt.?"

"It's a new model they tucked away in the Poseidon. This thing is insane. I feel kind of dizzy."

Both Masaki and Temuro receive a call from Captain Terryl.

"Lt. Masaki, Ensign Maki report back to me on the Poseidon."

Masaki and Temuro fly back into the hangar of the Poseidon and proceed to Captain Terryl's office where Senion and Alar also await.

"Alright Lt., you've seemed to be able control the new model pretty well, so I'm assigning you to its pilot. One more thing, I'm assigning the Pirate Squadron to your ship. You're going to need all the help you can get during these operations."

Terryl hands Senion an orders form.

"When is the fleet arriving?"

"They'll be here in about twelve hours. They're taking longer than expected mopping up the Sedition forces in California. Your ship should be ready for combat by then. Right now I

suggest you all get some rest. Good luck with your mission Captain Senion."

"We'll do our best as always."

At the California Base, the Sedition mobile suit forces are battling against the Federation mobile suit forces. A battalion of four ground combat Geminis are led by a Ground combat type Gemini Gundam while attacking their main stronghold.

"Alright unit one and two proceed to the left side and take out those gun turrets!"

Lt. Merrel in his new Gundam leads his troops through the storm of fire going past them. Suddenly two Shield Dogas try to rush the Gundam only to be hacked down by its beam saber. Heavy fighting continues for the next few hours until the Sedition surrenders and turns control of the base back to the Federation. Lt. Merrel's Gundam is loaded into one of the mass produced Pegasus ships.

"Is it true Lt. that we're being assigned to Captain Senion's fleet?"

"It seems that way. From one battle to the next, looks like there won't be any rest for any of us."

Back on the Poseidon, Temuro looks out a window wathing the sun set with Alissa.

"I wonder how long this war is going to continue."

"Hopefully it will be over soon after the operation. Is something wrong Temuro?"

"Well, ever since we left Fra Maura, I've been worried about my sister."

"I'm sure my mother is taking care of her right now."

"I know, somehow I know that she is safe and I can feel her trying to reach out to me to."

12 - Pacific Rumble


	12. Pacific Rumble

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 12: Pacific Rumble

As the sun rises over the ocean, a fleet of about six mass produced Pegasus class ships ascend from the sky towards the Pacific fleet. Temuro, Masaki, and Alar look on as they land.

"Whoa look, new ships."

"They're not so hot. They're just mass produced models."

"They maybe mass produced but they have already proven themselves in combat already. The Sedition is starting to lose it's hold on the rest of Earth and these ships are going to help us get back our Asian territories."

"What about mobile suits?"

"Each ship is carrying about eight mobile suits. They're the Ground Combat Gemini, Hy-Guntank, and the new Ground Combat Gemini Gundam.

"Another Gundam?"

Alissa arrives on the deck and becomes annoyed of Temuro's behavior.

"Of course Temuro, you didn't think they would make only one."

"Well excuse me miss spoiled brat."

Suddenly Alissa hears a familiar voice.

"Alissa!"

"Dad your up!"

"Yeah the doctor said I was fine for duty again, but there is a little problem. Anaheim has called me back to R&D division to do more "work" so your going to remain the chief technician now. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."

"Are you heading back to the Van Braun?"

"No I'm going to California Base and I'm actually leaving in a few minutes. I just wanted to say good-bye to you and the rest."

Alissa gives him a hug.

"Please be careful dad."

A Gundam and a few Gemini's transfer into the Pegasus. The Gundam's pilot steps out and salutes the Captain.

"Lt. Merrel reporting for duty sir."

"So you're the new ground unit commander. Welcome to the Pegasus Lt."

"Thank you sir. I've been cramped up on one of those tiny Pegasus ships for to long. This ship is nice and roomy compared to those."

"We'll be arriving in the Philippines in four hours. I hope you and your team will be well prepared by then."

"Yes sir, my unit is ready to kick some Sedition ass sir!"

The fleet of Pegasus class ships all lift off out of the water and set out to the Philippines. In the conference room Temuro, Masaki, Merrel, and Alar are sitting listening to Captain's briefing.

"The target is the Philippine Sedition base. This base was taken by the Sedition when they descended to Earth to possibly used as a foothold to attack the Tokyo spaceport. They used it to mine for materials and manufacture mobile suits so be expecting heavy resistence. We will commence the attack on the south side of the island after Lt. Merrel and Ensign Maki take out there air defense system."

"What?! You mean me and Merrel are going at it alone?"

"That's not a big deal. We just need to get to the base undetected."

"How do we do that?"

"Underwater."

"What?!"

"We received special equipment from the Poseidon for this operation."

A few hours later the Gundams are put on to a couple of submarine boards designed to carry them underwater.

"Don't worry kid we just have to get to their base undetected. That's the hardest part."

"I don't know if I can do this. I've never taken a mobile suit underwater."

Both Gundam's launch on their sub boards and plunge down into the water.

"Hey kid shut off the main power in your suit. Do you want them to detect your energy signature?"

Temuro hits the main power switch and the Gundam powers down.

"The sub board will take us to the landing point so just relax. Whenever we arrive at the base don't just go firing in there wildly. We have to make sure we don't get shot by any gun emplacements or mobile suits. Until we get to the island maintain radio silence."

The Gundam's continue through the water until a torpedo almost hits Merrel.

"What the hell? Two Zoggs closing in."

"Now they know we're coming."

"I activated my ECMs. They can't contact their base but we have to destroy them before they catch on."

Merrel swings around and shoots torpedoes from the sub board at the Zoggs. They dodge and they swim up close to Merrel with their claws ready. Merrel's Gundam pulls out it's beam saber and cuts off one of their arms.

"Stupid Zoggs die!"

Temuro zips around and fires a spread of torpedoes at the Zoggs but they dodge and the torpedoes almost hit Merrel.

"Don't fire when their near me!"

"Sorry!"

The two remaining Zoggs sneak up behind Temuro with its claws ready. Merrel fires and destroys it with his torpedoes. The other one is stabbed in the cockpit by Temuro's beam saber.

"No wonder this is the hard part. We can't barely fight underwater."

"Let's just get over to land quickly. It won't take them very long to realize that those two are gone."

The two Gundams arrive at the island and walk behind a cliff.

"There seems to be a small artificial river running through to the outer line of the base. That will be our entry point."

On the Pegasus Senion and the bridge crew monitor the Gundams progress.

"Any sign of their progress?"

"We think their was a fight underwater but we can't confirm anything."

Alissa tries keeps track of the Gundams as well.

"Temuro, please be okay."

13 - Havoc


	13. Havoc

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 13: Havoc

Both Gundams walk up onto the beach and start unloading their equipment from the sub boards. Temuro just has his beam rifle and his shield. Merrel has a heavy assault rifle, missile launchers, and a beam sub-machine gun. A weapons container is also mounted on the back of his Gundam.

"Do you need that much fire power?"

"Trust me it's necessary."

"Doesn't the weight of all those weapon cut down your mobility?"

"Don't worry this Gundam is built for this kind of thing. It can move fast even with all this artillery."

The Pegasus readies its mobile suits to launch.

"All mobile suits prepare for launch as soon as the anti-air defense unit is disabled."

Alar waits to launch in his G-Hawk.

"What the hell is taking you so long Merrel?"

At the Phillipine base, an aircraft lands and a rough looking Sedition Lt. Commander walks off with a couple of other officers.

"Welcome to the Philippines Lt. Cmdr. Devin."

"Is it ready for use?"

Devin walks into a hangar where a new mobile suit is located.

"This new mobile suit was created to counter the Federation's new ground combat type Gundams. It has an array of armaments and it has upgraded thermonuclear jets in its legs giving it more mobility than the Shield Doga."

The Gundams continue to move through the water until they come up to the bottom of a steep cliff.

"We need to ascend this cliff. When we reach the top we need to see what kind of resistence we're up against before we attack."

"Alright."

Both Gundams fly up the cliff and crouch behind rocks on the top. Merrel unloads a heavy cannon and a bazooka from his weapons container. He gives the bazooka to Temuro and they take aim.

"Get ready kid. Aim at that group of Shield Dogas over their by that hangar. I'll tell you when to fire."

Merrel sits down his missile launcher upright on a rock.

"Fire!"

Temuro fires a few rounds that destroy the whole group of Shield Dogas. Merrel's missiles launch and in mid-air they spread into many missiles that rain down all over the base.

"Alright kid let's go!"

Both Gundams jump down and start shooting down every mobile suit around before they can react. Five Shield Dogas are able to mobilize and they run straight at Temuro.

"Damn there's a lot of them!"

"Don't just stand out in the opening get behind something!"

The Gundam dodges around as it fires at the other mobile suits. Merrel jumps behind a building and reloads his assault rifle, turns around and shoots down another Shield Doga.

"Nothing but amateurs. What is this?"

A blue mobile suit flashes behind a building.

"What's wrong?"

"I've detected a mobile suit that I have no data on and I don't see it any where."

Suddenly a the blue mobile suit, with three horns on its head, jumps out from behind Merrel and fires it's machine gun at him.

"What the hell are you?!

"Got you!"

Merrel fires his assault rifle at it but keeps missing.

Temuro fires his beam rifle and destroys one of his arm shields. Then the mobile suits fires it's machine gun at Temuro damaging his shield.

"You're the Gundam from the moon. The one Sneed couldn't destroy. I'm going to take you out with this new Havoc!"

"I'm going to take you down!"

Temuro draws his beam saber and lunges at the Havoc. The Havoc jumps back but gets its machine gun cut in half. The Havoc draws its beam saber and they clash sabers. Merrel tries to aim at the Havoc.

"Dammit kid your to close. Move so I can shoot him."

A few Kazu's fly by and try to shoot Merrel. He jumps out of their way and unloads his machine gun into one of them.

"Keep that thing distracted. I'll go take out the air defense unit."

Merrel jets off across the field and ducks under an empty hangar. Then hit's a switch and a volley of cluster missles shoot out of his missile launcher on the cliff.

"That should keep them distracted."

Merrel jets off until he reaches an area with five towers with big gun and missiles batteries on top.

"So this is their air defense system. Its just a lot of guns."

Merrel shoots at all the missile pods on each tower and they explode. The Pegasus see the towers explode and start moving closer to the island.

"Captain the air defense units have been destroyed."

"All mobile suit teams launch as soon as we're in range."

Back at the base the Gemini Gundam and the Havoc are still fighting with their beam sabers.

"This Gundam is stronger than I thought."

"He's different from Sneed. He's in more control of himself."

The Pegasus reaches the island.

"We're in range all mobile suit teams launch!"

"Lt. Alar, Pirate Squadron, launching!"

"Lt. Masaki, Blue Angel, launching!"

The Pirate Squadron, Blue Angel and the Ground Combat Geminis launch. The Geminis land on the island and the G-Hawks start bombing the ground forces. Devin notices their mobile suits landing all around him.

"Their forces have landed we need to abandon this base. Our forces would benefit more in Tokyo then end up destroyed here."

The Sedition base commander calls all of his forces to retreat.

"All forces retreat. We shall regroup at the Torrington Base."

All the Sedition forces leave the base in Volstar carriers and set course for Australia.

"Captain they're retreating."

"All forces discontinue the assault. We have won."

"Alright! We did it Lt. Merrel!"

"You did good kid. Keep this up and you just may survive this war."

14: Fire Raining From the Sky


	14. Fire Raining From the Sky

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 14: Fire Raining From the Sky

The Sedition troops that evacuated the Philippine base join with Sneed's fleet of Volstar carriers.

"What?! You abandoned the base!"

"Lt. Sneed sir they pulled a surprise attack."

"I thought your base was armed with the best defenses."

"Well, the Gundam…"

"The Gundam!?"

Devin walks in and stares at Sneed.

"Relax Lt. You're not the only one that has lost to that Gundam. My new mobile suit couldn't keep up with him and the air defense units were destroyed."

"I don't need this crap from you too Devin. We have been losing our hold on the Earth since the Federation upped its mobile suit production. Because of this situation, General Jeru has pushed up the invasion of the Tokyo base, but before then we have another mission."

Back at the Philippine base, the Pegasus fleet lands at the base and the Gundam walks back onto the Pegasus. Temuro gets out of the Gundam and is greeted by Alissa.

"You did great for your first ground mission Temuro."

"Thanks, I'm a natural born soldier. No one can beat me!"

Masaki smacks him in the head.

"Dammit Masaki!"

"Your ego will get you killed, even if you pilot a Gundam."

"He's right you know Temuro."

"Urgh! Why do you two always have to put me down?"

Senion makes an announcement to the entire crew.

"Attention all crew members, we will be leaving for Tokyo as soon as reinforcements arrive to take control of the base. Be prepared for departure in three hours."

"Three hours? Whatever."

On his Volstar, Sneed briefs the pilots for their next mission.

"Here's what we are going to do. We are going to run a quick three wave strike. First we will launch a wave of missiles to cause confusion. After that I will lead a team of Kazus to run a bombing raid to try to do as much damage to their ships as possible. The final wave will be our ground troops led Devin and his Havoc to destroy as many of their ground troops as possible. We will commence this attack before dawn. Remember this mission is to do as much damage to their forces as possible, not to take back the base."

Back on the Pegasus everyone tries to pass the time. Temuro is napping, Alissa is working on the Gundam, and Masaki hangs out with the other pilots. The bridge detects something in the distance.

"Captain, I think I'm picking something up."

"It may the Sedition fleet that evacuated the base. Continue to closely monitor the area."

Kazus start to launch from the Volstars along with the Terrion.

"Stay out of their sensor range until the missile barrage is finished."

The ships launch a big volley of missiles and the Pegasus detects them.

"Incoming enemy missiles!"

Missiles start raining from the sky and they hit the Pegasus.

"No serious damage to the ship. I'm picking up enemy mobile suits."

"All mobile suit teams launch!"

All the pilots quickly run down to the hangars as they receive the alert.

"Lt. Alar, Pirate Squadron launching!"

"Lt. Masaki, Blue Angel, launching!"

"Lt. Merrel, Gundam, launching!

"Temuro, Gemini Gundam flight type, launching!"

The Kazus fly down and fire missiles at the other mobile suits. Then Sneed flies up in front of the bridge of one the MP Pegasus ships and destroys it with his blades. Temuro fires his beam rifle at the Terrion to keep it away from another ship.

"Hey Masaki, it's that mobile suit we saw in the Pacific."

"You can take him I'll swat the rest of those Kazus."

Temuro flies at the Terrion and starts to saber fight it. Suddenly Devin's ground troops start running through and taking down out some of the Geminis. Merrel moves in to intercept the Havoc.

"Oh no you don't bastard. I know who you are blue mobile suit. Devin, leader of the Blue Devils."

Devin looks up to see Merrel chargin at him.

"So, I'm fighting this Gundam now."

Devin draws his beam saber as does Merrel and they run at each other then start another saber fight. In the air, Temuro knocks the Terrion back then goes in for the kill, but Sneed dodges. The Federation reinforcements arrive.

"They have reinforcements? We're done here all forces retreat!"

All of the Sedition's mobile suits pull out quickly. Devin releases a flare and runs from Merrel. The Pegasus crew works to repair the damage.

"Captain all of the Sedition forces are withdrawing."

"I need a damage report."

"One of our ships was disabled and the rest have damage around their engines. As for us, our minovsky engine is offline and we can't fly until it's brought back online."

"That's just great. I want all mobile suit teams to stand-by where they are and stay alert incase they try anything else. It looks like our arrival in Tokyo is going to be delayed."

Tokyo Base, an artificial island off the coast of the mainland that serves as protection for the Tokyo spaceport and Sakuya mass driver. Sedition forces from Beijing and remnants from the California base began to proceed from both sides of the base. Sedition submarines also join the attack force.

"Commander, we're in attack range."

"Launch all mobile suits after we launch our missiles."

All the Volstar carriers launch a volley of missiles at the base. Anti-air turrets at the base take out many of the missiles. The Volstars launch their Kazus and Shield Dogas, while the subs launch their Zoggs. The Federation forces are slightly overwhelmed by the Sedition troops.

"Dammit where are Senions forces?!"

"We received a message from them awhile ago. They said they were attacked and their arrival will be delayed."

Zoggs pop out the water and start taking out some the ground type Geminis with their claws.

General Jeru monitors the assault from his office in Beijing.

"Excellent, this is going better than planned. It was about time that Sneed didn't screw up."

15 - Next Target, Tokyo


	15. Next Target, Tokyo

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 15: Next Target, Tokyo

The Philippine base has been attacked and the Pegasus fleet has taken damage. Now their arrival in Tokyo is delayed.

"Captain our reinforcements have arrived and they're hailing us."

"Open a channel."

A Federation commander appears on screen.

"Captain Senion, I see you've been having some trouble."

"We were raided by a Sedition force."

"We have enough mobile suits and equipment for repairs."

"We were supposed to be in Tokyo right now to help defend the base. Our battle strength has been significantly weakened."

"Don't worry with the supplies we brought, you will have the strength you need. We brought twenty extra Geminis and some new components for the Gemini Gundam. Our technicians will work double shifts to insure you reach Tokyo Base in time."

Temuro and Alissa watch as the new upgrade components are loaded into the ship.

"New upgrade components?"

"That's right Temuro. They're designed for ground combat and they have a heavy armament. With these you should be able to defeat that blue mobile suit."

"I could have beaten him anyway."

"Good thing Masaki isn't here or he would have smacked you again."

"Why are you always putting me down!?"

"Because you act like such a moron!"

Masaki and Alar are watching from the walkway above the hangar.

"Wow they really care for each other."

"More than either one of them care to admit."

The Pegasus ships are being loaded with more Geminis and the captain makes an announcement.

"Attention all crew members, we will be leaving for Tokyo in one hour. I need all command officers to proceed to the briefing room immediately."

Alar, Masaki, Temuro, and Merrel meet with the captain in the briefing room.

"We've received word that the Sedition invasion of the Tokyo Base has already begun. General Jeru's forces from Beijing approached from the west while the remnant forces from California Base approached from the east. Our objective will be to approach from behind the California remnants and punch a hole in their line. The base forces should be able to handle the remnants while we engage Jeru's main force. Ensign Maki, I want you to head into the city ahead of our ground forces. The Gundam with its new components should be able handle any forces on the ground.

"You sending me in alone?!"

"What happened to the invincible Temuro?"

"Hey, I'm good but can't take on a whole city!"

Masaki smacks him on the head.

"We said we needed your fire power to help, not to take on the whole force by yourself. The Pirate Squadron and I are going to fly cover for you. Merrel's forces will also support you."

"Well that's not to bad."

The Captain smacks his fist into the table.

"This isn't a game we're playing here Ensign!"

"Your right, I'm sorry Captain."

The Pegasus fleet lifts off and heads towards Japan. In about an hour they arrive and they contacted by the base commander.

"Pegasus, thank god you finally arrived."

"Sorry, we were delayed. All mobile suit teams to your stations. Level 1 Battle alert. Ready all missiles and main cannons."

The Pegasus fires its main cannons and take out some of their ships. The fleet flies through the rest of them and circle around the Tokyo Base. Temuro gets into the Gundam equipped with the new armor and walksit down to the launch area. The Gundam is equipped with heavy armor, leg jets, bazookas on its back and a double beam rifle.

"Launch all mobile suits."

"Ensign Maki, Gemini Gundam, Full Armor Type, launching!"

"Masaki, Blue Angel, launching!"

"Lt. Alar and Pirate Squadron launching!"

"Lt. Merrel and ground team launching!"

All the mobile suits launch and descend into the shallow ocean water around the city with all the Jeru's ships shooting at them. A group of Zoggs pop out of the water in front of Temuro and Merrel, firing their beam cannons at them.

"Whoa what are these things!?"

"Cut the chatter kid and blast the damn things!"

Temuro shoots two of them with his double beam cannon.

"Just keep up the fire and don't fall back."

The Gemini teams slowly proceed closer to the city but many of them get shot down. Two Zoggs pop out of the water and start skewering the Geminis with their claws.

"Oh no you don't!"

Using the new hover jets on it's legs, the Gundam glides effortlessly across the water and slices down both Zoggs with it's beam saber.

"Is that all you got!"

Kazus and the Terrion fly overhead dropping bombs in the water. Columns of water rise out of the water and one knocks the Gundam over.

"I got you now Gundam!"

"It's him again!"

Sneed flies right at the Gundam, but Masaki flies in with Blue Angel knocking him away.

"Masaki!"

"Don't worry about him kid. I'll take him, so go!"

Masaki and Sneed fly off into a dogfight one trying to out fly the other. In the city, Devin and a squad of Shield Dogas walk up to the coast and stand there watching.

"That's good, they're pinned down from the fire and Sneed has them where they can't escape. It will take a little time and effort but we can take this base."

Devin flies over to where the Gundam is and stares it down.

"It's him again, that blue suit."

"We still haven't finished our fight Gundam and I hope we can this time."

16 - Pain and Humiliation


	16. Pain and Humiliation

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 16: Pain and Humiliation

The Gundam and the Havoc both draw their beams sabers and rush towards each other. Their sabers clash with a large crackle and the Gundam is pushing the Havoc back.

"It's you from back in the Phillipines. I won't let you get away from me this time."

"You may have fancy new equipment, but that doesn't matter now. I underestimated your capabilities before, but not this time!"

Devin hovers around and fires a bladed chain out from his left arm shield and strikes the Gundam in the shoulder, knocking it into the water.

"Oh crap!"

"It's over Gundam!"

Devin comes down with his beam saber about to stab the Gundam until it boosts up and pushes back the Havoc.

"Desperate moves won't help."

Havoc knees the Gundam in the torso and knocks him back.

"I can barely keep up with that blue mobile suit! That pilot has a strong will."

Masaki and Sneed continue to fight in the air until Sneed hits his brakes and flies around behind Masaki.

"That technique! It's Sneed!"

Both mobile suits stop in mid-air and stare each other down. Masaki is able to open a channel to the Terrion.

"Masaki, why do you persist in trying to kill me?"

"If you really must know, you killed my family!"

Masaki remembers watching a Zaros class ship plunge through a colony and seeing it rip in half. Civillians are sucked out of the colony as he watches on in horror.

"You remember that colony you destroyed by ramming it with that ship. All two million including my wife and son are dead!"

"That colony was manufacturing weapons for the Federation! It had to be destroyed! Your family is just a sacrifice for the Sedition's noble intentions."

"I'll sacrifice your ass for my noble intentions!"

Temuro responds to Masaki's feelings.

"What's this I'm feeling? Pain and sorrow coming from….Masaki."

Masaki and Sneed duel with their beam sabers while down in the water Merrel is heading for the interior of the city with a team of Geminis equipped with large weapon containers. As they enter the city they are ambushed by a group of Shield Dogas.

"We're pinned down. We need some support fire!"

"Don't worry Merrel, we got you covered."

Alar and two other G-Hawks fly by shooting their missiles into the group of Shield Dogas.

"It's all clear let's go!"

The Gundam and the Havoc continue to grapple until Temuro boosts forward and kicks the Havoc in the face.

"Dammit!"

The Havoc throws it's chain again and wraps it around the Gundam's leg pulling him down.

"Hey that's not fair!"

A small fleet of Volstar carriers enters the battle area. The Pegasus turns towards them and flies as quickly as it can to intercept them.

"Captain, there are ten Volstar class carriers entering the other side of the city."

"We can't let them launch their mobile suits, prepare the main particle gun."

"At this range the main gun will only be 60 effective."

The two cannons on each side of the ship both fire a big green beam that destroys five of the Volstars. Sneed notices the Pegasus destroying the Volstars.

"Why the hell did they do something do stupid?!"

Sneed, being distracted, had one of his blades knocked out his arm by Masaki's beam machine gun.

"Go to hell murderer!"

Merrel and his team enter the central part of the city where the enemy fleet it located.

"Captain we've sitting under their fleet right now."

"Just hold that point until we arrive."

"Alright guys, let's start taking down those ships."

Suddenly a Shield Doga pops out from behind a building and starts shooting at Merrel. He jumps away and shoots down the Shield Doga with his beam machine gun.

"Start shooting down those ships and I'll cover you!"

The Geminis take out missile launchers and bazookas from the weapon containers. They aim at the closet Volstar and fire at their engines. The ship falls from the sky and crashes down into couple of buildings. The Pegasus fleet closes in on the Sedition fleet and fires a volley of missiles.

"Enemy ship to port sunk. Two more closing in on Starboard."

The Gemini team on the ground take out one of the ships as the other one is taken out by the Pegasus's beam cannons.

"Lt. Merrel, shouldn't they have more mobile suits protecting their ships?"

"They probably sent most of them out to attack the base."

Temuro uses his beam saber to free himself from the chain, but then the Havoc fires a panzer faust from his right arm shield and destroys Temuro's shield. The Havoc flies above the Gundam and starts shooting it with it's machine gun filling the armor full of holes.

"Dammit!"

The Sedition commander sees four more of his ships taken.

"That damn Federation Commander! None of our ships can match that things firepower! We have no choice but to withdraw. Recall all of our mobile suits."

Sneed is disgusted after hearing the command to retreat.

"What?! Retreat is not an option!"

Devin is about to finish off the Gundam but turns around and leaves.

"See you around weakling."

All the Sedition forces clear the area as the Gundam lays damaged in the ocean.

"Dammit! That guy was just screwing with me last time."

The Gundam is brought back into the Pegasus and Temuro is confronted by Alissa.

"Well look who it is. It's the great Temuro with his Gundam shot full of holes."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up! As in shut your mouth!"

Temuro walks away and Masaki walks up to Alissa.

"He had that coming, but weren't you just a little rough on him?"

Sneed bangs on a bulkhead in his ship as Devin walks up.

"Dammit it all! Forced to retreat in shame again!"

"Relax Sneed, we're heading for the base in Beijing. I have a little plan we can use to take down that hulk of a ship."

17 - Innocence Lost


	17. Innocence Lost

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 17: Innocence Lost

The Sedition forces that continue their retreat through China heading towards Beijing. Sneed frustratingly paces around while Devin watches.

"We could get to Beijing in an hour but we have to lag behind because we can't carry all theses mobile suits on our ships."

"They will run out of fuel eventually and we can't leave them behind with the Feddies closing in. What do you suggest we do Sneed?"

"I think we should try your little idea."

Sneed pulls up a map on a console.

"As soon as we get to this area, we'll set up around this small village and launch a surprise attack. The stupid Feddies won't fire back because of the civilians."

Devin walks off the bridge with a worried look on his face.

"Is this what we're reduced to? Using civilians as shields."

Sneed's ship and two others break off from the fleet. They head into a village on the border of China and launch their Shield Dogas. The Dogas run through the village destroying one of the buildings. The civilians run in fear as explosions go off around them. Devin becomes angry at what he sees.

"Dammit Sneed, is this really necessary?! Killing innocent civilians!"

"Didn't you teach that me all earthnoids should be punished because of the way they treat us."

The Pegasus fleet moves across the border and notices the attack.

"What's going on in that town?"

"Their mobile suits are attacking the civilian population."

"Set course to intercept."

"Are you sure we should be chasing them Captain? We need time rest and repair. Our orders were to force them back to Beijing."

"We can't let them kill anymore innocent civilians. This looks like a trap but we can't ignore this. Have the rest of the fleet maintain course towards Beijing."

"They won't be able to take Beijing alone."

"Yes, but we're getting reinforcements from the European base. Follow my orders and set course to intercept."

Shield Dogas hide within the forest surrounding the village while the Pegasus approaches.

"They're in position Lt. Sneed."

"Good, let them know that we're here."

All of the Volstars fire but they only do minor damage to the Pegasus.

"It's Sedition fleet. They're heading right for us."

"Return fire, carefully!"

A serious of explosions rock the ship.

"Where did that come from?"

"There are about twenty Shield Dogas hiding below us."

"Dammit! We can't fire at them or we might hit the civilians."

Temuro arrives on the bridge.

"Captain, I've been watching this situation. Please let me launch."

"What?"

"I can defeat all of them without hurting the civillians."

"Ensign…"

"I can do it! It's my duty as a pilot!"

"Very well."

Temuro runs down to the mobile suit deck and gets into the Gundam as more explosions rock the ship.

Alissa contacts Temuro as he grabs his shield and beam rifle.

"Temuro, we're still repairing the Full Armor components, so you will have to go out without them."

"That's alright. I don't need a lot of firepower anyway. Ensign Maki, Gundam, launching!"

The Gundam launches out and dodges many bazooka rounds shot at him. The Gundam lands on the ground, runs over and slashes down two Shield Dogas with it's beam saber.

"Using civilians as a shield! Come over here and fight me like men!"

"Stupid Gundam, you can't attack us because of the people down here."

"Damn you!"

The Gundam flies right at the Shield Doga, dodges all it's shots then rams it's beam saber in the Doga's cockpit.

"Anyone else want to try it?"

The other Shield Dogas fire at the Gundam and it maneuvers away from the town. Devin is shocked to see the Gundam trying to fight off the Shield Dogas in the city.

"I didn't think the Gundam would show up. That pilot must really be an idiot!"

"Didn't count on this huh Devin?"

"Sneed pull out all the mobile suits from that village!"

"You are coward Devin. I will destroy that monster."

A Shield Doga points his bazooka at the village.

"Do you want to kill me now Gundam?"

"Damn you!"

The Gundam draws it's beam saber and slashes down the Doga as it fires at the village destroying half of it.

"No, no, nooooo!!"

The cockpit begins to glow with a green light. Alissa brings up the Gundams operating status on screen and is surprised a what she sees.

"The hyper psycho frame is at it's maximum!"

Temuro runs straight at the group of Shield Dogas.

"All of you people will die!"

As fast as lightning Temuro slashes apart the rest of the Shield Dogas.

"What's wrong with me? I can't stop myself!"

Temuro continues to slash the wreckage of the Shield Dogas. Masaki grabs the Gundam from behind with the Blue Angel.

"Temuro stop! It's over already!"

Devin is overcome with fear and falls to his knees.

"This pilot I feel his insanity! Is that monster what I was fighting?"

The Gundam stands behind the wreckage with a greenish glow around it with the fire of the village behind it. Temuro opens the cockpit and climbs out of the Gundam falling onto the ground with tears raining from his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

18 - Temuro's Regret


	18. Temuro's Regret

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 18: Temuro's Regret

Temuro has suffered the pain of all the civilians killed in the village and now he has fallen into a deep depression. The Pegasus, heading for Beijing managed to catch up with rest of their fleet.

Alissa walks up to the door of Temuro's room carrying a tray of food and knocks on the door.

"Temuro, are you awake?"

"Go away!"

"Temuro you haven't come out for since yesterday. I brought you some food."

"Please, just leave me alone."

"You know that we're concerned about you."

"You're just concerned about the Gundam's pilot."

"That's not true and you know it!"

Silence comes from Temuro's room as Alissa sits down the tray and she walks right into Masaki.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it was my fault. How is he?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He just tells me to leave and doesn't want to see anyone."

"I guess I'll come back later after I eat."

Senion walks down to the Medical Bay.

"You wanted to see me doctor?"

"It's about Ensign Maki. His brain wave patterns have become quite unstable."

"Unstable?"

"Because of his heightened emotional state, the hyper psycho frame reached full capacity. The system was designed to grow and adapt to the pilots mind. Both the pilot and mobile suit essentially become one mind."

"I'm guessing that's why he could pilot the Gundam whenever he first operated it."

"Exactly, I have gone over the technical data over the psycho frame and studied the Ensign's brain waves since he first piloted it. His patterns have become irregular lately and that's what's causing his depressive state."

Back in his room Temuro cradles in the corner with his eyes wide open. His mind is flooded with all the battles he had faced and the people who he killed.

"Why? Why did I have to have to go and pilot that thing? All it did was turn me into a monster. I'm a horrible killing machine!"

Alissa knocks on the door.

"Temuro, what's wrong?!"

"I told you to go away!"

Masaki starts banging on the door.

"Hey kid this is ridiculous! It would be better to come out so we can discuss this."

"If I come out, I'll just kill again!"

"Killing is something that shouldn't happen, but it does. It is necessary to protect the people you care about in this time of war."

Temuro rises from the corner and opens the door.

"Who have I been protecting? I've just been fighting to satisfy my ego and nothing else."

"But you fought to protect those people in the village."

"And they died for it!"

Masaki places a hand on Temuro's shoulder.

"Kid, if you didn't fight we would have been shot down and all the people would have died."

"You don't know that Lt."

"That's exactly how Sneed plays. He's a dirty bastard that will sacrifice civilians."

Temuro becomes angry after hearing his name and clenches his fist.

"Sneed."

Alissa grabs Temuro by the arm.

"Temuro, you need to eat."

Alissa and Temuro enter the mess hall where a group of pilots take notice.

"Hey look it's the Gundam kid."

"Yeah that village was destroyed when he went out."

"That kids out of control."

Temuro gets up and shouts at the three.

"Well I'm so sorry! You cowards didn't even bother to try! I felt everyone of those people that died. All their fear and hatred consumed me! It was a horrible feeling that you can't even imagine!"

One of the pilots get up and grabs Temuro.

"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat."

Masaki gets up and pushes away the other pilot.

"Sit down and shut the hell up. That's an order. Both of you"

"Urgh, yes sir."

"Temuro, don't listen to those morons."

In Beijing, many Volstar class ships take off from the spaceport and head out towards the Pegasus fleet approaching the city. General Jeru watches from the control center in Beijing.

"I want all forces to blitz that fleet into submission. Show no mercy!"

"Captain, enemy ships are approaching the fleet. Ten Volstar class with about thirty mobile suits."

"That's not a very large force. Have all of our mobile suits launch."

Masaki pulls Temuro up.

"Come on kid let's go."

"I don't want to."

"What?! We can't take them without you."

"You'll just have to do your best without me. I don't want to become a monster again."

"Does a monster fight to protect the people they care about? I care about all the people on this ship and any person in the middle of the war. That's why I fight."

Temuro runs down to the mobile suit dock and quickly prepares the Gundam to launch.

"I'll fight to protect, not to destroy. Gemini Gundam, Temuro launching!"

The Gundam's eyes light up as it heads into another battle.

19-The Beast Within


	19. The Beast Within

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 19: The Beast Within

The flight pack is connected to the Gundam and Temuro walks over to the catapult.

"This is Temuro, Gundam launching!"

"Hey kid are you up to this?"

"Don't worry about me Masaki."

"Thanks, that's very comforting."

Both the Gundam and the Blue Angel launch and a swarm of Kazus head straight at them.

"Behind me, no above me!"

The Gundam quickly turns around and shoots down two Kazus. Then he flies along the ground and destroys five Shield Dogas in a row with his beam saber chopping them down as they fly by.

"Stupid Dogas!"

Three red Havocs line up and shoot their bazookas at the Gundam.

"They mass produced those things!"

The Gundam dodges all but one round that blows off his shield.

"Damn you!"

Temuro flies by and instantly cuts two of them in half with his beam saber.

"No one will escape me. You will all die!"

The remaining Havoc tries to escape.

"That guy is insane!"

Jeru becomes angry at the sight of their retreat.

"What are they doing! Destroy that Gundam!"

Sneed walks into the control center.

"Having problems General?"

"Shut up Sneed. You've been beaten by that Gundam as well."

"At least my men didn't run away. Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Fine, what is your plan."

"Well we can't beat them with just Kazus and Shield Dogas. Not even Devin and I can take them on. I think we need to deploy the Blue Devils against them."

"My thoughts exactly."

"The only problem is that they are in North America right now."

"With that ship and crazed Gundam pilot ripping down my forces like this, it will be hard to hold on to Beijing. Gundams, how frustrating."

Masaki flies around searching for the Terrion.

"Where are you Sneed?! I can't feel him anywhere. Why isn't he here?"

Masaki flies around and shoots down a group of Kazus.

"This is boring."

Merrel and his team come under bazooka fire.

"Three Shield Dogas on that hill, stay sharp."

Missiles fire down from the hill and destroy two Geminis.

"Guess I'll take care of them myself!"

Merrel ascends the hill barely dodging the bazookas and then blasts all of them with his beam machine gun. The Pegasus fleet positions themselves in front of the Sedition fleet."

"Main cannons fire!"

The Pegasus's main gun is destroyed.

"What was that?!"

"The left main gun was destroyed. Two more mobile suits confirmed, Havoc and Terrion."

"Where is Ensign Maki and Lt. Masaki!"

Masaki notices Sneed and Devin attacking the Pegasus.

"What the Pegasus is under attack?!"

Masaki turns around and heads towards the Pegasus. Sneed flies up to the bridge dodging all the machine guns. Masaki flies by and kicks him away.

The Havoc cruises under the Pegasus and fires a panzer faust at the engine, but the faust is destroyed by vulcan fire. Temuro comes flying down straight at the Havoc.

"You won't destroy the Pegasus!"

"What a stupid kid. Flying right at me like that."

Devin starts hovering back, aims carefully, and fires his bazooka. The flight pack is hit and Temuro crashes into the ground.

"Crap! You'll pay that!"

"Getting emotional leads to mistakes."

The Gundam rushes Devin only to be kicked to the ground.

"I know you can hear me Gundam pilot. An uncontrollable beast cannot be tamed very easily."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Why not? Your just some dumbass kid. You may have gotten a lucky the last few times, but today your head must be messed up. What kind of fighting is that? It's totally sloppy and you're out of control.

Devin draws his beam saber and lunges at Temuro as Jeru orders a retreat.

"Attention all forces we are retreating now."

Just before Devin rams his beam saber into the Gundam's Cockpit he stops.

"See you around stupid kid."

"Damn you come back and let's finish this!"

Masaki lands in front of the Gundam.

"I heard everything. He was right you know. Your head's not in the right place."

Temuro slams his cockpit panel with his fist.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Temuro returns to the Pegasus where Alissa greets him with an unhappy expression.

"Now you've done it. Both Gundam conversion parts are damaged."

"I'm sorry."

"Temuro, I'm sorry too."

Alissa embraces him tightly and he starts to blush.

"Temuro, please get a hold of yourself."

20 - Broken Sword


	20. Broken Sword

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 20: Broken Sword

The battle in Beijing takes a turn for the worse for the Sedition as the Pegasus fleet continues to punch through their fleet.

"General, our lines are breaking apart."

"Damn that ship and its firepower! Activate the anti-air turrets and missile batteries. Have the fleet regroup behind the second defense line. Tell them to hold that line until we can finish evacuation."

The Pegasus stops firing when they see the Sedition fleet retreating.

"Are they retreating?"

"We haven't received a surrender notice Captain. They may just be regrouping."

"We can use this opportunity to make repairs and resupply our mobile suits."

Alar flies his G-Hawk into the Pegasus with smoke coming from his engine. Alissa and the other engineers work frantically to get all of the mobile suits repaired.

"Alright lets get this armor combat ready at once! We have no time to waist!"

Alar climbs out of his G-Hawk and removes his helmet.

"Damn that was a lot of Kazus. I thought I was going to be killed this time for sure."

The Blue Angel lands in the hangar and Masaki hops out of the cockpit.

"Any damage to the Angel?"

"No I just need more ammo and fuel."

"You're a lucky bastard, coming out of that battle with just low fuel. You just may be a Newtype like the kid."

"You're just saying that because I'm a better pilot than you are."

"You're still the same cocky idiot you were back in the academy."

Masaki looks away with a depressed look on his face and then lets out a small laugh.

"Not really."

Sneed walks into the hangar and starts beating his frustrations out of the bulkhead.

"I'm going to kill them all! Why can't destroy that ship! Those fed demons! It has way to much power!"

"Sir we're finished with the repairs to the Terrion."

"What does it matter!? I can't beat them with that suit!"

Devin walks up behind him and places his hand on Sneed's shoulder.

"We'll just have to take the battle back to space."

"Back to space? "

"We can't win this battle with just a blitz of mobile suits like Jeru. When I get back to North America I'll join up with the Blue Devils and we'll finish the job."

The Pegasus fleet edges closer towards the center of Beijing.

"Captain we're in range of their main stronghold. It's in the underground of the capitol building."

"Deploy all cannons, load missile bays."

"Main cannons are still offline. Sending power to the forward particle guns. Sir there are various missile batteries located around their base."

A huge barrage of missiles fires at the fleet.

"Fire anti-air guns!"

The cannons and machine guns destroy a lot of the missiles but some still hit the Pegasus and one of the other ships are destroyed."

"Forward guns are offline and minovsky craft generator is losing power. Auxiliary power is online."

"Pull back out of range of those missiles."

Sneed watches and is quite surprised by the missile attack.

"I guess Jeru wasn't as stupid as I thought. Alright let's go!"

The Terrion and about twenty Kazus fly over to the Pegasus and shoot missiles at it.

"Enemy mobile suits to starboard."

"Lay down a barrage and launch our mobile suits!"

Some of the missiles hit the Pegasus and the crew is knocked around.

"Alright, This is Masaki, ready to fly!"

Masaki and the Pirate squadron fly out and engage the Kazus while Sneed hangs back.

"Don't worry Masaki you'll get yours soon."

The front beak of the Terrion folds up from its chest and a particle beam shoots out of it. Masaki dodges it and the beam destroys a Kazu.

"You killed your own ally you stupid bastard."

"If anyone gets in the way of my goal then they must die!"

"What kind of sick twisted goal has you killing your own people!"

"That's none of your damn business!"

Temuro readies the Gundam to and is contacted by the Captain.

"Ensign, the Pegasus can't get any closer to their base so I'll need you and Lt. Merrel to capture the capitol building."

"Yes sir, Gundam Full Armor launching!"

Temuro, Merrel and a team Geminis start running towards the center of the city where a group of Shield Dogas lead by Devin encounters them.

"Its that blue bastard again!"

Merrel holds Temuro back from running at Devin.

"Temuro, you go take out their base and I'll hold them off here."

"Alright, I'll prove that I'm not insane."

Temuro hovers past three Shield Dogas, blasts them down with his twin beam cannon and then enters the middle of the city where civilians are still trying to evacuate.

"Why are there still civilians here? So that's why Merrel wanted me to go alone. That's strange, there's no defenses and or mobile suits past this point."

He arrives at the front of the building.

"Looks like I'll have to get there attention."

Temuro fires his beam at the building.

"I'm tearing down their base and they're not surrendering. What's going on?"

An unknown signal is transmitted to the Gundam.

"I know you can here me Gundam. You've been a pain for the Sedition long enough, goodbye!"

"What?"

Merrel hears the transmission as well and runs after Temuro.

"Get out of there kid!"

A huge explosion erupts from underground and the Gundam is caught in the explosion. The entire building crumbles under the force of the blast. A shuttle launches from the spaceport with Jeru onboard. The rest of the Sedition forces stop attacking and surrender.

21-On to New Jaburo


	21. On to New Jaburo

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 21: On to New Jaburo

Alissa realizes what has happened and desperately tries to contact Temuro.

"Temuro! Temuro! Say something dammit!"

Merrel runs towards the scene of the explosion trying to find the Gundam.

"That stupid kid better not be dead."

A small piece of rubble from the building starts to move and the Gundam's arm ascends from it.

"What's that?"

Masaki lands the Blue Angel as Merrel starts to remove the rubble around the hand.

"It's him!"

Masaki jumps out the Angel and opens the Gundam's cockpit Inside Temuro laid unconscious bleeding from his head and his leg. Masaki feels his neck and feels a faint pulse.

"We need a medical team down here now! He's still alive!"

Alissa upon hearing of Temuro's survival falls to her knees and cries.

"Oh thank god!"

The medical team arrives in a few minutes and carefully removes Temuro from the cockpit.

"He's in a state of shock but he will be okay."

"Shards from the cockpit screen are stuck in his leg."

"We have to get him to the medical bay right away."

Temuro regain consciousness and starts struggling.

"Ugh! Where am I? Where am I?!"

"You need to calm down your seriously injured. We're going to take you back to the Pegasus."

The medic gives him a shot and Temuro loses consciousness again.

"That should calm him down."

The medical team arrives back on the Pegasus and they take Temuro to the medical bay while Alissa chases them.

"Temuro! Temuro! Is he alright?"

"Please stay back, we need to get him to the medical bay. You will have to stay in the waiting area."

Temuro is taken into the operating room and few hours later, the doctor comes out to see the Captain, Alissa, Merrel, and Masaki waiting. Alissa steps up shaking with tears in her eyes.

"How is he Doctor?"

"Well it was hard to keep him stabilized him because of his increased neural activity. His brain wave patterns are different from any human or newtype I've ever seen. It's almost unnatural."

Masaki gets up and grabs the Doctor by the shirt.

"Enough of the newtype crap, is he okay?!"

"He's fine. He has a concussion and a leg fracture. It's nothing to serious."

Alissa drops to her knees and cries.

"Thank god. Can we see him?"

"You can see him tomorrow. He needs to rest for now. I need to keep him under observation."

Everyone except the Captain leave the Medical Bay and he approaches the doctor.

"I want to discuss these findings of yours after we get to New Jaburo."

"Jaburo Captain?"

"The rest of the fleet and the reinforcements from the European base will occupy the area. We've been given orders to return to New Jaburo for reassignment."

That night, the Pegasus flies over Asia and the Atlantic Ocean as Temuro remains in bed unconscious. Alissa is distressed by how badly the Gundam is damaged.

"Look at this thing. I guess we'll have to take it back to Anaheim."

Alar surveys the Gundam's wreckage as well.

"I certaintly hope we don't encounter any enemies on the way. It's just Masaki, Merrel, and I defending this ship."

"I'm sure you guys can handle it."

Night falls as the bridge crew changes shifts and the Pegasus continues to it's journey to South America.

"Beginning the night watch."

"I'm going to go get some sleep."

A submarine underwater continues to follow the Pegasus to South America.

"Thank you again Captain for giving me ride to North America."

"No need for that Lt. Commander Devin. We're going to need your help if we plan to take down that ship."

"I thought you might have had a different reason for excepting me here."

"General Jeru had ordered me to pursue the new ship and destroy them why'll they're vulnerable."

"Without that Gundam getting in my way it shouldn't be to hard."

"As soon as we're in range, you will launch in the Havoc. I also have four Zoggs on standby."

"If we can get in contact with Devils, I'll have them intercept the ship when they reach the mainland."

"What makes you so sure we need them?"

Devin ignores the Captain's comment and starts working on the com panel. In a jungle in Central America, four customized, blue Hy-Goufs are hidden near a campsite. Devin's signal reach's the Blue Devil's ship.

"Hey guys, we have an incoming transmission from the captain!"

All four Blue Devils gather around the console as Devin's image appears on the screen.

"I'll be back to the mainland in about twelve hours. The new Fed ship is heading towards South America and I need you to give them a nice welcome. Thomias, you'll be in command until I make it there."

"You heard the Captain, move out!"

The Goufs are loaded onto a Blue Volstar and they lift off towards the South American coast. A Federation outpost near Jaburo monitors the Devil's movement.

"A Sedition Volstar is on route to intercept the Pegasus."

"Dispatch a unit to take care of it."

A mass produced Pegasus lifts off from the outpost.

"Lt. Thomias, there is Federation ship heading to intercept us."

"Looks like we're the one getting the welcome. We'll launch immediately."

"It's a Pegasus class. This should be fun."

The mass produced Pegasus comes within visual range of the Volstar.

"Sir, this Volstar is a bit different from the rest."

"It must be the Blue Devils! We'll take them out here and now. Ready main cannons."

22 - The Blue Devils Strike


	22. The Blue Devils Strike

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

22: The Blue Devils Strike

All four Blue Devils launch in their Hy-Goufs mounted on flight shackles. They swarm around the Pegasus taking all of their machine guns and the main cannon.

"What are you doing! Shoot them down!"

"We can't get hit them, they're to fast!"

The Pegasus's mobile suits launch only to be blown apart before they hit the ground. Then one of the Hy-Goufs flies up and destroys the bridge with it's beam rifle.

"Well that was fun. What do you think Mace?"

"To easy."

The blue Volstar heads out toward the coast after the Hy-Goufs return. They ascend into the forest below as the Pegasus sails closer to the mainland of South America.

"How much longer until we reach Jaburo?"

"We should be there in half an hour. Captain, I'm picking up small pulses coming from the water."

"It must be an enemy submarine. I wonder why haven't they attacked."

"Sir I'm picking up a distress signal. It's a ship from Jaburo."

"Set a course to intercept and go to battle alert 2. Have weapons and mobile suits on standby."

The Blue Volstar rises above the trees.

"Fire main cannons!"

A huge beam cannon mounted on the bottom of the Volstar fires and grazes the Pegasus on it's left side.

"What in the hell? Volstars don't have that kind of fire power! How many are there?"

"One Volstar class ship. It's hull structure has been modified along with a heavy beam cannon on the bottom hull."

The Hy-goufs launch and then swarm around the Pegasus shooting all of their anti-air guns.

"Where are our mobile suits?"

"Sorry we're late captain. Masaki launching!"

"Alar launching!"

Alar and Masaki fly around keeping the Goufs away from the ship."

"Load the beam rifle. I'm going to snipe them from the top of the ship. Merrel launching!"

Merrel launches and boosts onto the top deck of the Pegasus.

"They're faster than they look!"

The Blue Angel and the G-Hawk change into their mobile suit forms and keep the devils from shooting at the ship.

"Die you!"

Masaki destroys Thomias's shack and he falls to the ground. Merrel jumps off the ship and charges at him with his beam saber ready.

"Let's send you devils back to hell."

"Where's our cover fire?"

The Volstar's main beam cannon shoots again.

"They fired their main cannon again!"

"Return fire!"

The Pegasus's cannon fires and the two beams collide causing a huge shockwave that knocks back all the mobile suits.

"Minovsky engine losing power! We're going down!"

The Pegasus starts to descend and crashes down into the water near the coast. Two of the Hy-Goufs fly by and fire at the ship.

"Dammit! Where are Masaki and Alar?"

"Right here!"

Masaki fires and chases away the two Hy-Goufs.

"We can't keep this up forever."

Merrel draws his beam saber and Thomias draws his beam sword from his shield. The two start to clash.

"Send a distress call to New Jaburo and put all power into the weapons."

"I don't think we need to send a call Captain. There are two mass Pegasus ships coming in."

The Sedition submarine emerges from the water and the Havoc launches along with four Zoggs.

"Time to end this Pegasus. To bad I wasn't the one who took out that Gundam."

The Zoggs land on the coast and start shooting missiles at the ship. The other Pegasus class drops it's Gemini troops and they start to fire back. They destroy two of the Zoggs and the other two retreat.

"More of these things!"

Devin flies down and slashes down two Geminis with his chain blade. Masaki notices Devin's arrival and flies towards him.

"Crap, him again. I wish the kid could help us."

Masaki flies around and shoots at Devin forcing him back.

"Captain Devin! I'm coming to help."

Mace along with another Devil follows him and starts shooting at Masaki.

"Idiotic devils."

Masaki flies right at them dodging all their fire and slashes the other devil down with his beam saber. Mace is angered by the other Devil's death.

"NO! I'm going to kill you!"

Mace draws his beam sword and heads straight at the Blue Angel."

"I think I made him mad."

Suddenly two more Pegasus class ships appear with it's mobile suits.

"More reinforcements?! Damn, we have to retreat now."

"Dammit Captain!"

"You heard me Mace! We'll return and destroy that ship another day."

The Blue Devils retreat while Temuro is suddenly awakened in the medical bay.

"What happened? I felt some kind of pressure. It was him, that guy in the blue mobile suit."

The Captain from one the other Pegasus contacts Senion.

"Captain Senion we'll take your wounded on to Jaburo and we brought a team of leave technicians to repair your ship."

"I guess I should thank you. This is kind of humiliating. We're the best ship in the fleet but we're beached like a whale."

23-Wings of the Hawk


	23. Wings of the Hawk

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

23: Wings of the Hawk

The Pegasus sits grounded in the forest as technicians work to repair their engines.

"How much longer is this going to take?"

"Please be patient Captain, there is a lot of damage to the minovsky craft system. We'll have to get the ship back to New Jaburo in order to replace it."

Masaki walks into his room and crashes into the bed.

"Damn, I'm exhausted."

Masaki is contacted by the bridge.

"Lt. Masaki, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be on active duty!"

"Alright, I'm going."

"Be ready for an enemy attack. We'll be departing in an hour."

Masaki walks back down towards the hangar and sees Temuro come out of the medical bay.

"Hey kid feeling better?"

"A little bit. The doctor says I should be ready for duty in a week."

"Only a week? I'm happy to hear that. We could have used your help yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. He came back, the guy in the blue mobile suit. I could feel him whenever he came near the ship."

"That must be some kind of newtype power."

"I guess so. I wonder if he is a newtype as well."

An hour later, the technicians bring the engines back online and the Pegasus slowly lifts off.

"Minovsky craft system operating at 55 and power levels are stable. We should be fine for now."

"You mean as long as the enemy doesn't attack we'll be okay."

On board their Volstar, Devin briefs the Devils on an attack plan.

"They've already taken one of us out. This isn't going to be easy even if they don't have the Gundam. Intelligence has sent us some schematics of the New Jaburo base."

"What?! How were they able to pull that off?"

"Believe me Thomias it wasn't easy."

The Pegasus flies over a huge lake occupied by many small islands.

"New Jaburo base, this is Captain Senion of the Pegasus requestisng landing clearance."

"Permission granted."

One of the islands split in half revealing a hidden underground hangar and the Pegasus descends into. The crew members disembark the Pegasus as well as Temuro walking down on a crutch. Many engineers board to start working on all the damage. The engineering chief assesses the damage on the outside.

"That's a lot of damage. They must have had one hell of trip getting here."

Temuro looks at the chief and is surprised at who it is.

"Dad!"

"Temuro!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the pilot of the Gemini Gundam."

"A pilot?! How can you pilot such a thing? What about Kaya and how did you hurt yourself?"

"It's a long story. We haven't heard anything from you in awhile."

"I've been busy."

"Busy? What do you mean busy?! You couldn't even send us some kind of message to let us know that you were okay."

"There's a war going on right now. You've always been a whiny little brat since you were little. Grow up dammit!"

Temuro's dad raises his arm to hit slap him but Senion grabs his arm.

"Actually, I think your son has grown up since the first time I've met him. He has very strong newtype powers and has fought valiantly to protect my ship."

A small tear runs down Temuro's face as he interupts the captain.

"All of our lives you haven't really been home. You always absorbed with your work and never really cared for us at all!"

Temuro walks away with the Captain as his dad goes back to work on the ship. The Gundam is hauled off the Pegasus as Alissa and Temuro watch.

"Can you believe this Temuro?! The Gundam is being sent to Aneheim to be upgraded."

"Upgraded?"

"They created some new components for it using some new thruster technology. Every technician I've talked weren't able to tell me very much about it."

An officer walks up to Temuro.

"Excuse me Ensign Maki. Could you come with me please? Adimral Sotto wants to speak with you."

Temuro is escorted by the officer to an elevator that goes to the bottom floor. They walk to the end of a long hallway and enter a set of big doors that lead into Admiral Sotto's office.

"So your Ensign Temuro Maki the pilot of the Gemini Gundam. I see you ran into some problems. I guess Earth can be a rough for a spacenoid. The Sedition learned that lesson as well."

"The Gundam is in really bad shape from the battle in Beijing and we also engaged the Blue Devils."

"Your just some kid that stumbled his way into the Federation forces yet you sound like a fairly experienced officer."

"Well my dad has been a military engineer since I was little. I must have picked it up from him."

"Well the main reason I called you in here is because you are the pilot of the Gundam. You're a newtype as well so you are useless unless you have a mobile suit. So I will be assigning you to pilot the new FGX-278 Hawk Gundam."

"Hawk Gundam?"

Tremors rock the base as Kazus bomb the base from the outside.

"Admiral, Sedition forces are closing in on the main control center. There are ten ships, thirty mobile suits and the Blue Devils."

"Looks like you'll be taking the Hawk Gundam out now Ensign."

"Yes sir."

Temuro is lead to the hangar where the Hawk Gundam is located. The Hawk Gundam is built with a slim frame, wings and the shield that becomes the nose during fighter mode. Temuro climbs into the cockpit and activates the Hawk Gundam.

"Lt. Maki, Hawk Gundam, launching!"

The hangar doors open above and at a very high speed the Hawk Gundam blasts off into the sky flying towards the first defense line. Masaki boards the Blue Angel and walks out of the Pegasus.

"This is Lt. Masaki in the Blue Angel, I'm going out, open the hangar."

The hangar above the Pegasus halfway opens and the Blue Angel ascends into the sky alongside the Hawk Gundam.

"Is that you Temuro? It's good to see you back in action."

"Thanks Masaki, let's go!"

"That new Gundam is incredible. I wouldn't mind taking it for a spin."

24 - Tragedy at New Jaburo


	24. Tragedy at New Jaburo

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

24:Tragedy at New Jaburo

As the Sedition forces push towards New Jaburo's main control center, Devin readies his Gouf for battle. His Gouf is equipped with a special flight pack on the back with curved wings and two twin missile pods on the shoulders.

"This assault won't be easy with the level of forces we have. Looks like I'm going to have to pull us through this."

"Don't worry Captain. We'll be with you all the way."

"Thanks Thomias, let's go!"

Devin and the Blue Devils launch into the middle of the battle. Suddenly the Hawk Gundam flies by and fires at them.

"What the hell was that?!"

The Gundam flies up and transforms into it's mobile suit form. Temuro fire his beam rifle at the Devils who start scatter and surround him. Temuro destroys one of the Gouf's flight pads and it lands in the forest below.

"Not so tough without your flight pads."

Mace rushes straight at the Gundam firing his beam machine cannon.

"Damn, stupid flying Gundam!"

Devin flies below the trees and starts shooting up at the Hawk Gundam catching Temuro by surprise.

"That one is different. He must be the leader."

Temuro swoops down through the trees and smashes into Devin's Gouf knocking it into some water.

"Dammit!"

Devin fires his beam rifle at the Gundam and misses. The Gundam fires and destroys the Gouf's beam rifle.

"I got you now!"

The Gouf reaches into its shield and Temuro flies right at him. Devin draws his beam sword from the shield and almost slashes the Gundam.

"Whoa! That was close. This guy, its him! The one that piloted the blue mobile suit."

Devin flies back into the trees and Temuro fires blindly into the forest.

"I think I'll just stay out of your sight."

Masaki flies towards the other Devils and starts shooting his beam machine gun at them.

"Hey kid, the other Devils are heading towards the base."

All the devils start shooting back at Masaki and he dodges all their fire.

"Damn they're better than last time!"

A team of Shield Dogas reaches a large hangar door.

"Sedition mobile suits are near the south entrance to the main dock."

"Send two battalions of mobile suits to that sector and bring the automated defenses online."

Many automated machine guns pop out of the ground and start firing at all the Shield Dogas. The hangar doors open and Geminis start walking out firing at the Shield Dogas. Devin monitors the progress of the battle from the forest.

"What the hell is wrong?! Why can't you bust through. I can't believe they still have that many mobile suits!"

Two more Shield Dogas are taken out by the automated guns. Devin flies toward each gun and slashes them down as he runs by them.

"Keep moving foward!"

"Yes sir!"

Technicians load a big Gatling cannon onto Merrel's Gundam as he readies it for combat.

"I hope your suit can handle this thing."

"Don't worry it will. Alright time to mow down these Sedition bastards. Lt. Merrel going out!"

"Lt. Merrel, the Pegasus is lifting off to join the battle. You need to give us some cover fire as we clear the dock."

"I'll take care of it Captain."

Merrel leaves the Pegasus and starts laying waste to Shield Dogas as soon as gets outside. The new cannon rips through the Shield Dogas as they try to retreat. The Pegasus lifts off from the space dock and flies out towards the battle.

"That wasn't so hard."

Temuro and Masaki are still fighting off the Blue Devils as they look for Devin.

"Hey where did the leader go?"

"Leader?"

"Yeah one of those Goufs was him, the guy in that blue mobile suit."

"If it is the same guy than it must be Devin! We shouldn't have let him out our sight! We're going to need some extra help. Hey Merrel."

"I'm here."

"Devin is here. The kid was fighting him but we then lost him."

"That bastard is here. We can't let him get to the base."

Devin walks through a river and surfaces underneath the Pegasus.

"That ship is back. Looks like I'll have to take it down again."

Devin flies straight at the Pegasus and right in front of the bridge taking everyone by surprise.

The Blue Angel flies right at Devin and kicks him away from the bridge.

"Get the hell away from my ship!"

Devin flies by with his beam sword and cuts off one of the Blue Angel's arms.

"Damn fly! I will destroy that ship today!"

The Blue Angel transforms into its fighter mode and flies at Devin firing its beam machine gun. Devin dodges and slices off one its engines.

"Damn you Devin!"

Masaki guides the Blue Angel towards the ground as it crashes violently into it. Masaki bangs his head on the front console and is knocked unconscious bleeding from the head. Temuro sees the Blue Angel crash and flies towards the Pegasus.

"No Masaki!"

A Gemini, piloted by Temuro's father runs towards the Pegasus.

"Damn Sedition! I won't let my hard work go to waste!"

Temuro engages Devin and he is overwhelmed by his skill. Devin flies in close and slashes at the Gundam his beam sword.

"Dammit, I can't use my rifle when he's this close."

Temuro pulls out his beam saber and rushes towards Devin. His dad looks on as he remembers what Temuro said to him back at the dock.

"He was right. That kid was right about me. I did care to much about my work. I barely even know how to pilot a mobile suit."

He flies towards Temuro as Devin kicks the Gundam towards the ground. Devin rushes at the Gundam with his beam sword and right before he stabs the Gundam, Temuro's father jumps right in front of him. The beam sword rips through the Gemini's cockpit.

"Don't worry about me Temuro. Take him down!"

"Dad? No!!"

The Gemini explodes and Temuro feels the shock of his fathers death in his mind.

"No!! Dad, I'm so sorry!"

25 - The Pain of Loss


	25. The Pain of Loss

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 25: The Pain of Loss

As the wreckage of his father's Gemini falls to ground in flames, Temuro freezes in fear with many thoughts running from through his head.

"No, dad! I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of those awful things I said to you! I just can't do this anymore!"

Temuro crashes the Hawk Gundam into the forest below and Merrel follows after him.

"I think the kids just been through to much."

Merrel walks up to the Hawk Gundam, climbs out his cockpit, and into the Hawk Gundam cockpit.

"Hey kid come on, we have to protect the Pegasus."

"What's the point. I don't care about that anymore! I don't even know what I'm fighting for!"

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this."

Merrel pulls out his gun and aims it at Temuro.

"Ensign defend the Pegasus, that is an order."

"Screw you, your not going to shoot me."

Merrel lowers his gun.

"I guess your right, but I have lost many friends in the line of duty. It never gets any easier to see anyone you care about die. I fight in this war with the memory of the people I lost and the people I want to protect."

"I will, I will avenge my father and protect everyone on that ship."

An image of Alissa runs through his mind.

"Alissa."

The Hawk Gundam flies up out of the forest and right towards Devin who is firing at the Pegasus's engines.

"Looks like he came back!"

Temuro draws his beam saber and takes a stab at Devin but he is barely able to move out of the way.

"Damn you! You killed my father!"

"You shouldn't let your emotions pilot your suit or they will bring you down!"

Devin draws his beam sword and takes a swipe at the Gundam but Temuro blocks it with his beam saber.

"I will make you pay for what you did!"

Suddenly the psycho frame starts to glow.

"So this Gundam has the same system the Gemini had."

Devin is frozen as he feels the power emanating from the Gundam and image of his Gouf being destroyed flashes through his mind.

"What the hell is this feeling? I can feel his anger and hatred towards me! Will this be the day that I die?"

Devin launches a spread of missiles at Temuro and he shoots them down with his vulcans.

"I won't let this monster destroy me!"

Before Devin can react Temuro shoots at him with his beam rifle, blasting off one of his arms.

"Damn you Gundam!"

"Enough of this crap! You die now!"

Temuro draws his beam saber and starts slashing away at the Gouf. Devin clashes his beam sword against the Gundam's beam saber.

"Your insane Gundam pilot!"

"I'm not insane, I'm just really pissed off!"

With lightning speed, Temuro knocks away Devin's beam sword and slashes through the top part of Devin's Gouf.

"I finally got you bastard."

The wreckage of the Gouf falls into the river beneath them. Mace and Thomias see Devin's suit fall into the water.

"No Commander! Mace he killed the commander!"

Mace flies towards the Gundam, but Thomias stops him.

"I'll kill you for this Gundam!"

"We have to retreat Mace! We can't take on this base without the Commander and we have lost to many of our mobile suits."

A retreat signal flare is fired from the Sedition ships and all of their forces retreat. A few hours later the wreckage of the battle is being cleared and the Pegasus is in the dock, finishing their repairs.

"Engineering reports our repairs should be done by tomorrow morning."

"There's no need to rush right now. We haven't received any orders to depart yet."

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Sotto."

"Put it on screen."

"Captain Senion, the Sedition is getting desperate. For the past few days they have been massing the rest of their forces in Canada and Africa. Intelligence reports say their going to try to take the spaceport in New York and take the fight back into space."

"So we are to head for New York then?"

"After the Sedition forces on Earth are neutralized we will take the fight into space. We have ships and mobile suits ready to strike at the heart of the Sedition."

"We'll do our best sir."

As night falls in New Jaburo, Temuro walks into his room and his head falls into his pillow. He gazes into the ceiling and raises a clenched fist.

"I will fight for the people I care about. Alissa, Kaya and everyone here on the Pegasus."

26 - Trial By Fire


	26. Trial By Fire

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 26: Trial By Fire

In the middle of the night the Pegasus crosses over Mexico on it's way to New York. The bridge operators change shifts and most of the crew is asleep.

"So far there aren't any problems Captain. It's been really quite."

"Alright, I guess I can go get some sleep."

The captain walks off the bridge towards his quarters and walks by Temuro in the hall.

"Ensign."

"Yes sir."

"You're doing a good job out there. I would like you to come by my office tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Senion walks into his quarters as Alissa walks up.

"Hey Temuro, want to get a drink or something before going to bed?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

They sit down in the mess hall over a cup of coffee.

"How have been doing since Jaburo?"

"Well I'm fine, but I have this weird feeling."

"Temuro are you sure you feel fine?"

"I am fine! I'm okay!"

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Temuro walks behind Alissa to her quarters.

"You didn't have to walk me to my room."

"Well I uh, uh goodnight."

Temuro embraces Alissa in his arms.

"Goodnight Temuro."

"Wait, just let me hold you for a minute."

Alissa shuts the door and blushes as Temuro walks back to his quarters. Merrel walks into the medical bay to see Masaki laying asleep with his wounds bandaged.

"To think your cocky ass would get shot down."

"I can here you."

"I didn't think you'd be awake yet. Get better soon. We're going to need you."

"As long as the kid is around you'll be fine. He's a better than me. If you tell anyone I said that, I'll shoot you."

A few hours later the sun rises on a new day as the Blue Devil's ship continues to pursue the Pegasus.

"Alright we're going to take down that ship once and for all!"

"Calm down Mace. We can't take that ship down and you know it."

"They only have two mobile suits on that ship. We can do this!"

"It's suicide but I want to avenge the commander and the others. Set course to intercept the Pegasus."

Temuro enters Senion's office the next the morning.

"Ensign, I have called you here in order to give you this."

The Captain gives Temuro a lieutenant rank badge.

"As Captain I am giving you a battlefield promotion for bravery in defending the New Jaburo base and for defeating Devin, the leader of the Blue Devils."

"Wow, thank you sir. I won't let you down."

A small explosion rocks the ship. Temuro and the Captain run to the bridge.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Blue Devils sir. Five mobile suits, two Hy-Goufs and three Kazus."

Temuro runs down to the hangar and readies the Hawk Gundam for launch

"Don't worry Merrel, I'll get them no problem."

"I'll be here if you need me kid."

Alissa looks up at the Gundam with worry in her eyes.

"Temuro, be careful alright?"

"Lt. Maki, Hawk Gundam launching!"

Temuro launches out of the ship and flies through the Devil's formation. Temuro turns around and takes out one the Kazus with his beam rifle.

"Your not getting away!"

Mace turns around and starts shooting at the Hawk Gundam. The Gundam easily dodges each shot.

"Hey, I know you can here me. Your commander told me you shouldn't let your emotions get in the way when you fight."

"Shut up! What do you know about the Commander your bastard! I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Your captain killed my father. You're not the only one who's lost people close to you!"

Temuro shoots Mace's flight shackle out from under him.

"Mace, that pilot is right. How can you fight him when your so blinded by rage?"

Thomias starts firing at the Gundam and almost hits him.

"This guy is calm and focused. He'll be harder to take down."

Temuro flies at Thomas with his beam saber.

"That makes it to easy. What is he thinking?"

Temuro flies right past Thomias and slashes through the other two Kazus behind him.

"No dammit!"

"Now your other guys won't pin me down. Only two left."

Mace jumps up at the Gundam with his beam sword, but the Gundam easily dodges and cuts off both of the Gouf's arms.

"One more to go."

"Damn Gundam!"

Thomias draws his beam sword and they lock their sabers.

"That was a mistake."

Temuro pulls his other beam saber out and slashes the Gouf in half right below the cockpit. The Gouf falls to the ground. Thomias climbs out and runs over to Mace's Gouf.

"Hey Mace are you okay?"

"What do you think? We're the only ones left. Why did he spare us?"

"I don't know. I guess its just some screwed up form of pity."

Temuro flies back on to the ship and gets out the Gundam. He looks around for Alissa but only sees Merrel.

"Hey Merrel, where's Alissa?"

"She's on the top deck."

Temuro walks up to the top deck of the ship and watches the sunrise with Alissa.

"Temuro, you're okay."

"I can't afford to die. I will protect this ship and everyone on it with my life. I hope this war ends quick, before anyone else has to lose their friends."

"What will you do when it ends?"

"I don't know. We'll find the answer together."

27 - The Battle of New York Begins


	27. The Battle of New York Begins

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 27: The Battle of New York Begins

Early in the morning, the fog in the harbor of New York masks the many Federation ships and mobile suits waiting for the Sedition forces to attack the spaceport.

"There's nothing out there that we can see sir. It's all fog."

"They should be here anytime."

"I guess they didn't want there asses kicked."

"I'm not so sure of that ensign. The Sedition is desperate to get into space and this spaceport has the largest mass driver on Earth. With it in their possession, they could launch all of their forces in space in just a few days."

In the bay, a team of Zoggs move slowly through the water near the defense line. Along the edge of the bay are hundreds of anti-ship cannons. The Zoggs shoot out torpedoes and destroy many of the guns.

"Their here! Everyone to there stations!"

Many Gemini's deploy from the base underground and head towards the bay. The Zoggs pop out of the water and start destroying all the cannons. A few of the Zoggs are destroyed by the cannons and the others retreat into the water.

"Commander they're retreating?"

"I'm picking up about fifty Kazu's and they're opening fire."

"Fire main cannons and missiles!"

A heavy barrage of missiles descend into the city destroying many buildings, mobile suits, and cannons.

"Have Lt. Alar, scramble the G-Hawk squadrons."

"All squadrons fall in and launch an attack from the left. Let's hit them hard and fast."

All the G-Hawks are raised to the runway on lifts and then launched. Alar flies through and takes down three Kazus. The Pegasus arrives a few minutes later.

"Captain, the battle is already in progress. The Sedition actually has us outnumbered."

"Outnumbered? I guess the forces from Europe haven't arrived yet. All mobile suits launch."

"Ensign Maki, Hawk Gundam, launching!"

"Be ready kid, this is battle is going to be more intense than Tokyo. Lt. Merrel launching!"

"I'm not really a kid anymore."

The Hawk Gundam flies with great speed and takes out two Kazu's in one shot. Merrel lands in the city and joins with the Gemini squads in the city.

"Commander sir, I'm picking up readings from under the water."

"They must carrier subs. Inform our forces to move up and intercept."

"Here they come."

Small submarines ascend from the water and land on the coast. Shield Dogas and Havocs unload from the subs and proceed into the city. Merrel and the Gemini's pop out from behind the buildings and start shooting them down.

"Crap there's a lot of them. Hold your positions!"

"That's one hell of a defense line. Spread out and take out those suits!"

The Shield Dogas spread out as the Havocs launch a spread of missiles. The missiles take out a few of the Geminis and the Sedition suits start moving into the city.

"The Sedition troops have broken through the first line and they are now in the city."

"Dammit, where's the air cover?"

"We're outnumbered right now. It's going to take more time!"

Suddenly the Hawk Gundam flies through and blasts a Kazu on Alar's tail.

"Hey thanks."

"No need for thanks."

"Is that you kid? So you're the one piloting that new Gundam."

"We'll catch up later, let's take care of these bastards first."

Alar and Temuro fly around and shoot down more Kazus as the Sedition troops continue to pin down the Fed troops.

"Damn! Hey we need some air cover down here!"

"Hey Alar go help Merrel, I'll take care of all these Kazus."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just go! We can't let them get any further into the city."

The inside of Temuro's cockpit starts to glow and the Hawk Gundam takes off at lightning speed. It blasts and slashes down every Kazu near him.

"This guy is insane, what the hell is he? Augh!!"

The Kazu explodes as the others start to retreat. Back in the city Alar and the other G-Hawks fly over and fire missiles at the Sedition troops.

"It's about time what took you so long?"

The Pegasus and the other Federation ships start firing at the Sedition ships.

"Target the main cannons and fire!"

The main cannons fire and take out two Volstar carriers.

"Well it seems the Feddies have the upper hand at the moment. Send out the second wave. We have to take control of the base before the forces from Europe arrive."

The Hawk Gundam keeps flying around shooting down more Kazus.

"41, 42, 43, 44, this is getting kind of boring."

More Kazus and Shield Dogas launch from the ships and start going into the city.

"A second wave, damn! Did they bring all of their forces on Earth?"

"Ready forward cannons and take out some of those suits."

The Pegasus's cannons fire and destroy many of the second wave troops.

"That big white ship is quite a problem. If we can just break through and take the base before the European forces arrive, we'll be set. Sneed you better hold on."

28 - Space Again


	28. Space Again

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 28: Space Again

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the Federation fleet from Madrid is being attacked by a small Sedition force. Sneed flies by in the Terrion and opens fire on one of their ships. He takes out the bridge and one of the beam cannons then one of his engines are shot.

"Damn, I guess that's all I can do for now."

Sneed and the rest of the mobile suits leave the battle area and retreat. Sneed disembarks from the Terrion and speaks to everyone in the hangar.

"We have now further insured the defeat of the Federation at New York and victory for the Galactic Sedition. For the memory of Lord Zaron!"

Everyone in the hangar raises their fists in the hair.

"Hail Zaron!"

Back in New York, the Federation forces continue to be overwhelmed by the massive force of Sedition mobile suits.

"They have sixty-seven mobile suits and about twenty ships remaining."

"How many units do we have left?"

"About thirty-five and dropping."

In the city, Merrel continues to slash away with his beam sabers at the many Shield Dogas coming at him.

"Dammit, not even my Gundam can last much longer!"

A Havoc comes up from the side and slashes off the Gundam's shield. Merrel then spins around and slashes him in half.

"I'm not going to last much longer. Hey Temuro how are you doing."

"I got about ten…"

Temuro makes a sharp turn and blasts four Kazus with the same blast.

"I mean six Kazus on my tail."

"You damn show off."

The Sedition commander notices all of the Kazus are going after the Hawk Gundam and their ground forces being pummeled by the G-Hawk squadrons.

"Why are all of our air forces trying to destroy the Gundam?! Squads three and four, I want you to provide air cover the troops in the city."

Temuro sees a squad of Kazus proceeding towards the city and flies after them.

"Leaving early I don't think so!"

The Hawk Gundam flies through their formation and starts cutting down both squadrons with his beam saber before they can even leave the battle area.

"That damn Gundam! Shoot it down!"

Many of the Sedition ships start shooting at the Hawk Gundam as it flies through and starts shooting at them.

"Damn this is tough! Come on Hawk Gundam!"

The glow in Temuro's cockpit starts to fade and the Gundam begins to slow down. The Hawk is then hit in the back by one of the ships guns.

"Crap! Come on!"

The Hawk Gundam transforms to it's fighter form and flies away back to the Pegasus. Alar flies by as Temuro heads back towards the ship.

"Hey kid what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong with the Psychommu system."

Temuro lands the Gundam in the Pegasus and Alissa runs up as the ship is rocked by an explosion.

"What's going on?"

"The psychommu just shut down and the engine's started to slow down."

Alissa sits in the pilot seat and starts typing on a keyboard under the front panel.

"Here's the problem, you overused it and the system just shut off. Don't try and push the system very hard or it might overload again. I'll reset the whole computer system so it will be ready to go in a few minutes."

Back outside the lead Volstar readies a huge beam cannon grafted onto the side.

"Positron cannon at 90."

"That power level should be sufficient, fire!"

A huge beam fires from the ship and destroys four of the remaining Federation ships over the city.

"Evasive action! Target all weapons at that ship and destroy it!"

The Pegasus charges straight at the Volstar and opens fire.

"Fire the positron cannon again!"

"We can't, it's only at 10 power and the power from the rest of the ship is draining!"

"Evade, evade!"

The Pegasus fires it's main cannons and destroys the Volstar. The fleet from Europe arrives soon after and fires at the Sedition fleet from behind.

"Sorry we're late we ran into few problems."

Many Geminis are deployed from the ships and start taking down all the Sedition mobile suits one by one. The Sedition mobile suits stop fighting and the pilots come out with their hands up.

"The commander's ship is destroyed and we don't have enough troops. All forces we have retreat now!"

"What about our troops in the city?"

"We don't have time. Leave them."

All the Sedition ships battle their way through the federation ships fly away from the battle zone. Temuro watches the battle end on a monitor in the hangar.

"What it's already over?! I didn't even get to back out."

A few hours later the remaining ships are regrouped at the space port and the ships are being sent back into space via the mass driver. The New York base commander boards the Pegasus and gives Captain Senion an orders form.

"Excuse me Captain Senion. Command has issued you new orders. The Pegasus will proceed to the Anaheim Electronics Von Braun factory and receive the rebuilt Gemini Gundam. After that you will proceed to Luna 12 and join with Commandant Palan's fleet. From there you will receive further orders."

"Thanks we'll set out immediately."

The Pegasus positions it self on the mass-driver and launches into space as Temuro looks out the window.

"Space, again. I'm back home."

29 - Gemini's Resurrectrion


	29. Gemini's Resurrection

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 29: Gemini's Resurrection

The Pegasus reaches Earth's atmosphere along with the other ships that were at New York. The Pegasus breaks off from the fleet and sets course for the moon. Temuro stares out of the window on the bridge.

"Our course is set for Von Braun. We'll arrive in a few hours."

"Captain, when I get the Gemini Gundam back, what's going to happen to the Hawk Gundam?"

"I guess they will assign us new a pilot."

Alissa looks up some of the data from the new Gemini Gundam.

"They've made some new weapons and conversion parts for the Gemini Gundam. I can't wait to see it."

A few hours the Pegasus reaches the moon without any trouble and lands in the main dock at Anaheim Electronics. The Captain, Alissa and Temuro disembark from the ship and are greeted by an Anaheim employee.

"Captain Senion, welcome to Anaheim Electronics. The director wants to see you, the pilot, and the engineer."

Senion, Alissa, and Temuro walk through a big hall and enter a big fancy office.

"Welcome Captain."

"We appreciate Aneheim's assistance."

"Your new Gundam shall be ready for battle shortly. We've installed some new thruster technology onto it that your should find useful.

Alissa studies the schematics of the Gundam.

"Minovsky wing system?"

"Yes we've been able to miniaturize the minovsky craft system and install it on the wings of the Gundam. It can now fly effortlessly through the atmosphere and have an unforeseen amount of mobility in space."

"Is it faster than the Hawk Gundam?"

The Director laughs.

"Heh, our mobile suits are far superior than anything the Federation or the Sedition can create."

At Side 3, Magato walks into the office of Zeken the supreme commander of the Sedition.

"Commander Magato reporting sir."

"At ease Magato. As you may have already known, we have lost our hold on the Earth and our forces are scattered. The Federation is about to launch a huge space campaign and they even have the audacity to dub it Operation Star Two."

"So we're suffering the same fate as our Zeon ancestors."

"We will certainly not. As of this moment I'm promoting you to Admiral and I'm giving command of our space forces. I want you to destroy that Pegasus ship."

"Sir I have tried to take it down before and it's impossible for any of our ships to match it's power."

"Don't worry, you will have the firepower needed.

Zeken pushes a button on his control panel and an image of a huge black battle ship appears.

"She'll be able to match that ship don't you think? I have assigned a squad of our new Gemma Nitros mobile suits to the ship as well. All she needs is a captain."

"Yes sir, I'll depart at once."

Back on the moon Temuro and Alissa walk down the street.

"I can't wait to fly the new Gundam. I'm going to take out the whole Sedition with it."

"But first your taking me to that restaurant over there."

"Whoa that's expensive!"

"You're a pilot you can afford it."

A woman across the street notices Alissa dragging Temuro around and runs towards them.

"Alissa!"

Alissa turns around and sees a blonde woman with a young girl running up to them.

"Mom? Mom it's you!"

"And Kaya! I was worried about you."

Kaya kicks Temuro in the shin.

"You're such an idiot Temuro! Running off with Alissa like that!"

"I didn't run off with Alissa, I became a Gundam pilot."

Alissa shakes her head.

"Well he decided to get into the Gundam and play around."

"You really are an idiot big brother."

"Thanks for taking care of her Mrs. Kari."

"Your welcome. Alissa, where's your father?"

"He's still on Earth in California."

In space, Magato's fleet enters the lunar airspace and the Pegasus detects them.

"There's a Sedition fleet entering lunar airspace. Our other ships are moving in to intercept. Captain Senion please return to the ship."

"I'll return shortly. First I'm going to get the Gundam first. Have Lt. Maki return to the ship."

Temuro receives a callback notice and runs back towards the space dock.

Alissa chases after Temuro and then Kaya starts to chase them.

"Hey come back later! I'm still not done being mad at you!"

The Blackthorn unleashes all of it's beam cannons and destroys two fed ships any many mobile suits.

"This ship is great. It should be able to take down that white monster."

The Pegasus ascends from the moon to meet the Blackthorn.

"The lead enemy ship is a new model, there's no data."

"It looks pretty tough though. Lock on forward cannons and fire."

The forward cannons fire and the beams are deflected by the Blackthorn's I-field.

"Damn, an I-field! Fire all missiles."

Temuro and Alissa arrive in the hangar and Temuro gets into the new Gundam.

"Hey old buddy, Let's do it!"

"Temuro Maki, Gemini Gundam Master, launching!"

With a big roar of the engines, the Gundam takes off fast into space. With four big wings, a bazooka and missile pods attached to each shoulder, and a new beam rifle the Gundam flies toward the battlefield once again.

30 - Masaki's Resurrection


	30. Masaki's Resurrection

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 30: Masaki's Resurrection

The Gemini Gundam flies past the other Sedition ships and flies right at the Blackthorn.

"I'll take their flagship down first."

Magato notices the Gundam coming towards the ship.

"That Gundam is coming right for us! Deploy the Gemma Nitros unit and lay down a heavy barrage."

The Blackthorn fires all it's beam cannons and pulls back away.

"Damn ship!"

A squad of three black mobile suits fly right at the Gundam firing their beam machine guns. The suits are the new Gemma Nitros. They have boosters implanted into their spiked shoulders and equipped with new micro funnels. Temuro out maneuvers all three of the Nitros.

"I'm to fast for them!"

The Nitros releases a few ring shaped funnels and they surround Temuro.

"I hate these things! Not good enough!"

Temuro dodges the funnels and fires his beam rifle at one of the Nitros. It is blocked by a small beam shield made by the funnel.

"Three newtype pilots at once?"

Temuro draws his beam saber and flies right at one of them, then slashes off one of it's arms.

"Annoying bastard!"

The Pegasus is attacked by three other Sedition ships. The whole ship is rocked by an explosion and awakens Masaki in the medical bay.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

Masaki lumbers out his bed and makes his way towards the hangar. He gets into a pilot suit and makes his way into the Hawk Gundam as Merrel tries to stop him.

"What are you doing?! You're still badly injured!"

"I'm not going to leave the kid hanging."

Masaki pushes Merrel out of the way and the Hawk Gundam makes it's way to the launch area. The Hawk Gundam launches and then flies towards Temuro. The Captain watches the Hawk Gundam fly away from the ship.

"Who launched in the Hawk Gundam just now?!."

"It's Lt. Masaki sir."

Masaki flies by and destroys one of the Gemma Nitros with his beam rifle.

"Your getting sloppy kid. You think with this new Gundam you could have finished them by now."

"What the hell are you doing here?! You were nearly killed."

Masaki cringes in pain.

"I'm still a little beat up, but for now let's just take care of these idiots."

"Yes sir Lt. Masaki!"

They fly around in unison and shoot a barrage of beams at one of the Nitros and annihilates it.

"One more to go!"

"I got him!"

Temuro races to catch him and then stabs it in the cockpit with his beam saber. Magato sinks into his chair a little.

"All three Gemma Nitros are destroyed sir."

"What?!"

"Both Gundams are heading for the ship!"

"Break off the attack, there's nothing we can do until Sneed arrives."

The Blackthorn and the remaining Hy-Musais leave the battle area.

"Good they're retreating. Have the Gundams return to the ship."

As the Gundams return to the ship, Alissa is shocked as she sees Masaki descend from the Hawk Gundam. His suit is stained with patches of blood and he quickly sent back to the medical bay. A few hours later he awakens to see Temuro sitting by him.

"That was a risky thing you did in your condition."

"I just wanted to useful again. That Hawk Gundam is great. It's twice as fast as the Blue Angel."

"My new Gundam is faster than it."

"Wanna bet kid!"

"It out ran yours on the battlefield."

Alissa watches them with an irritated look on her face.

"Oh god men are such idiots."

Back in Side 3, Sneed makes his way into Zeken's office.

"Sneed, how have you been?"

"What's this about old man?"

"The Hellstorm is near completion. All I need is a powerful newtype."

"Wait a second. Your not putting me in that thing are you?"

"Don't kid yourself. I want you to capture that Gundam pilot that as been giving you trouble. His newtype abilities should prove useful to our plan. I'm assigning you to pilot our new mobile armor, the Alpha Ziel. You will then meet up with Admiral Magato at the moon."

"Yes sir I will capture him at once."

Sneed leaves the office. Zeken sits at his deck and brings up the Hellstorm's specs on his monitor.

"To think I would leave that weapon in your hands of a lunatic. You are just like Zaron. A fool who couldn't see the supremacy of Spacenoids. I shall use this station to realize the idea of your ancestor Sneed. The Newtypes, the new humanity will once again prosper and the rule over humanity from space. "

Sneed walks down to the hangar where the Alpha Ziel mobile armor is stored. It has two big shoulders with boosters, two wired claw arms, a huge skirt armor with two big propellant tanks connected underneath and a positron cannon on its waist. He boards the mobile armor and activates it.

"This is Sneed, I'm launching with the Alpha Ziel."

The Alpha Ziel, connected to a shuttle booster launches on a course to the moon.

31 - Captured


	31. Captured

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 31: Captured

After the battle, the Pegasus heads back towards the moon and once again docks at Anaheim Electronics. Some of the crew members disembark including Merrel, Alissa and Temuro.

"Alright a little shore leave once! I'm surprised that you got some leave to Merrel."

"I guess they had no choice. I don't even have a mobile suit yet. It should be delivered later today though. What are you going to do kid?"

Alissa grabs him by the arm.

"He's taking me to a good restaurant?!"

"Have fun you two!"

"Maybe we can visit my mom before new go."

Alissa and Temuro walk down the street past and are past by a Sneed wearing sunglasses. He looks back at Temuro.

"I've felt him before. That's him, the Gundam pilot."

Sneed follows them as they stop at an apartment building. They are greeted at the door by Alissa's mother and are led inside.

"Alissa, I thought your ship had already left."

"Actually we're not due to leave for until tomorrow. We were attacked by a Sedition force."

"The Sedition is attacking Luna?!"

"Don't worry mom, I think they're only after the Pegasus."

"Alissa, do you really need to stay on that ship any longer? It's bad enough that your father is on Earth."

"I'm sorry mom, but they need me. I can't just abandon them now."

"Very well then, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, Temuro is taking me out to dinner."

"I never thought that poor boy would ever ask you out."

Temuro becomes flustered and blushes.

"I really didn't ask her."

"Shut up Temuro."

Kaya stands up, walks over to Temuro, and hits him in the head.

"Your such an idiot. Why don't you just admit you like her."

"Well I uh, uh, well."

Sneed sits by the window outside and watches the conversation.

"Well he has a sister and a girlfriend. This should prove to be useful, Temuro."

He looks over at Kaya.

"This immense pressure I'm feeling isn't coming from the pilot but that little girl. She's more powerful than him."

Sneed walks off as Alissa and Temuro leave the apartment. Back at the Anaheim dock, Merrel's new Mass-produced Gemini Gundam is being loaded into the Pegasus.

"Will this thing really be able to keep up in space?"

"This new unit shares much of the same specs for the original Gemini Gundam."

"I guess I feel a little better about it now."

As the lights in Van Braun lower for nighttime, Temuro and Alissa walk out of a restaurant. Sneed walks up behind him and points a gun at the back of Temuro.

"Who are you?"

"I'm someone that has had enough of your crap, Gundam pilot."

"You're a Sedition soldier aren't you."

"You're going to shut up and come with me or I will kill the girl."

Sneed discreetly leads them into an ally. Temuro steps in front of Alissa.

"Bastard!"

Temuro grabs for the gun and catches Sneed's hand. Sneed throws Temuro to the ground and then realizes he doesn't have his gun.

"Heh heh, a little trick I learned from my days of a petty thief."

Alissa lets out a small chuckle.

"That's not something you should be proud of."

"I'll will return. You'll see."

Sneed runs off and Temuro throws the gun in the dumpster as Sneed stops off in another ally.

"Damn, I didn't want to resort to it, but I'll just have to take his little sister instead."

Sneed walks back to the apartment the next morning and waits outside. Kaya walks out of the house with a backpack and Sneed grabs her. She lets out a scream and drops her bag.

"Stupid little brat! Shut up or I'll strangle you!"

Temuro falls to his knees and holds his head.

"What is this pressure I'm feeling? Kaya's in danger!"

Temuro and Alissa run back to the apartment and sees Kaya's bag on the ground.

"No she's gone! That guy must have followed us here and kidnapped her. When I find him I'm going to kill him!"

Sneed brings Kaya to an old industrial building and loads her into a hidden Gemma Nitros. Sneed bursts from the building and heads towards the port. Temuro sees the Gemma Nitros and follows after.

"Kaya! She's in that mobile suit. Let's get back to the Pegasus!"

Sneed uses his beam machine gun to blast through the port doors and heads towards the surface of the moon. Alissa and Temuro return to the Pegasus quickly and Temuro launches in the Gemini Gundam Master. Sneed flies quickly towards the Blackthorn waiting on the other side of the moon.

"Well that was easy enough. This feeling, he's coming."

The Gundam flies past Sneed and aims his beam rifle right him.

"Hold it right there bastard! Give me back my sister!"

32 - Kaya's Power


	32. Kaya's Power

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 32: Kaya's Power

Over the surface of the moon, Temuro chases Sneed's Gemma Nitros with his new Gemini Gundam Master.

"Give me back my sister or I'll kill you!"

"You are such an idiot. Do you think your going to attack me while I have your sister? You've lost and you know it."

Sneed releases his funnels and they attack Temuro at all sides. Temuro dodges each one and one of them approach from behind. Kaya wakes up and senses Temuro in danger.

"Temuro watch out!"

The funnel fires and misses the Gundam completely. Sneed smacks Kaya in the head.

"Stupid little brat your interfering with my psychommu system."

"I what?"

The Gundam runs into the Nitros and holds on to it.

"Sneed!"

"Let me go!"

"I won't let you get away!"

A squad of Gemma Dogas comes down from above and shoots at the Gundam while he is still holding on to Sneed.

"Don't shoot at me dammit!"

The Gundam gets hit and Sneed is released from it's grip. Sneed turns around and heads for the Blackthorn.

"No! I won't let you get away!"

The Blackthorn fires a barrage of beams and Temuro is repelled back.

"No Kaya! Dammit!"

Sneed boards the Blackthorn and stares into Kaya's frightened eyes as he struggles to pull her out of the cockpit.

"You little child will help us win this war."

"I don't want to help a psycho like you!"

Temuro returns to the Pegasus and Alissa meets him in the hangar.

"Temuro what's going on?"

"Sneed took Kaya. I don't know how I'm going to fight him now with her life in his hands."

"Oh my god."

The bridge makes an announcement throughout Van Braun.

"All crew members return to the Pegasus at once. The ship will departing immediately as are the orders we just received."

"Good we can go get Kaya."

All of the crew returns to the ship and Merrel's new mass produced Gemini Gundam is loaded into the ship.

"Alright, now I can finally feel useful again."

Senion studies his view screen on the bridge as he receives a message from Luna 12.

"So they're attacking Konpei Island."

"Yes sir, one third of the total Sedition forces have arrived their and have started their assault. We're to proceed to Luna 12 and remain until we're issued orders."

The Pegasus heads for Luna 12 as the huge space battle at Konpei Island takes place. The federal forces are outnumbered and the Sedition has the upper hand.

"Why don't we just go help out the forces at Konpei Island?"

"It wouldn't matter. Even if we helped we would still be outmatched."

Twelve hours later the fighting at Konpei Island has become a stalemate with both fleets hanging back. The command center on Konpei works furiously to keep up with the battle.

"Commander, there is something huge approaching. It's on an intercept course with us."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's about the size of a space colony."

"We won't be able to stop something like that! When will it hit us!"

"We have about ten minutes. It's moving at an incredible rate!"

The space colony suddenly appears at the edge of Konpei's airspace and heads straight at Konpei Island.

"Abandon the base, commence evacuation."

The Federation forces scramble to leave the asteroid base as the colony plunges into the fortress. A huge explosion rips the asteroid in half and destroys most of the Federation ships are caught in the shockwave of debris. Back on the moon Senion is informed of the events by Admiral Palan.

"What?! A colony collided with Konpei Island?!"

"That's what we just confirmed. We didn't even see it coming."

"How can the Sedition perform a sudden colony jack without us knowing?!"

"I don't know exactly, but we picked some abnormal electromagnetic waves emanating from the colony."

Temuro runs up to the bridge.

"Captain! It was Kaya! I felt her whenever that colony hit. I don't know how or why."

"Who is Kaya?"

"She's my sister sir."

Palan is bewildered by Temuro's proclamation.

"Sister? And you said you felt her as the colony dropped? Oh my god."

"What is it Admiral?"

"Well we have intelligence of a new space station that the Sedition has built. It must be a type of Psychommu fortress."

"If that's so than we have to destroy it."

"As of now Captain Senion, I want you to find the location of that Station and confirm whether or not it's what we think it is. I'll send you all of the intelligence we have about the location of this station."

"Yes sir we'll do our best."

"Captain, they're in the Side 3 sector where A Baoa Qu use to be. I can feel Kaya, she's trying to contact me. This pressure is making feel ill."

On the space station Hellstorm, Kaya sits in a machine with a large metal helmet on her head.

"Please Temuro, help me."

Zeken arrives in the stations massive control center.

"Lord Zeken, the first test of the Hellstorm was a success. The Federation was taken completely by surprise and Konpei Island was destroyed.

"Ready the Hellstorm for the next target, Earth."

The huge space station is a large tower sticking out of an asteroid. It turns towards the Earth and the intersecting rings around it start to turn.

"Take a colony from side 6. I never liked them anyway."

Suddenly one of the colonies in the side 6 cluster starts moving towards the Earth fast and escape ships from the colony clear out. The Pegasus monitors the colonies movement as they launch from the moon.

"Captain, a colony from side 6 is on a straight course for Earth!"

"Can we intercept it?!"

"At it's current speed, it would pass the point of no return before we can do a thing.

"Unless we use the Solar Flare Cannon."

"Sir it's never been tested. It could overload and blow up the ship. Our aim could be off and we could destroy a populated colony."

"We have no choice, just do it."

33 - Burning Space


	33. Burning Space

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 33: Burning Space

The colony soars through space towards the Earth as the Pegasus flies into it's path. Everyone on the ship is working furiously to bring the experimental weapon online.

"Deploy the Solar Flare Cannon."

Many mirrors branch out of the Pegasus's sides, top and bottom. The wings fold out into angled mirrors and the light from the sun starts collecting in the mirrors. Temuro and Alissa look out of a window at the mirrors deploying and charges.

"What's going on?"

"This must be the weapon that my dad told me about."

"What?"

"It's a portable Solar System array integrated into the ship."

"Fire the Solar Flare Cannon!"

With a blinding flash of light, the colony starts to melt and disintegrate under the heat of the blast. Pieces of the colony shed off and then it explodes. Pieces of debris fall through the Earth's atmosphere and streak across the sky like shooting stars.

"The colony has been completely destroyed but our power is failing."

"Back up systems!"

"The reactor is damaged, we'll lose life support in ten minutes."

"Attention all crew members. The life support systems are failing. Proceed to the nearest emergency station and get into a normal suit."

The lights in the ship go out and all the crew float through the ship trying to restore power.

"All pilots to your stations and prepare for manual launch if the enemy is sighted."

Back on the Hellstorm, Zeken is surprised and enraged by the colonies destruction.

"What?! The colony was destroyed! How?!"

"It was an intense solar flare."

"It seems the Federation has developed new weapons as well. How long until we can launch another colony?"

"Six hours sir."

The crew of the Pegasus works frantically to repair the damaged systems and within the hour restore power back to the ship.

"All systems are back online and the reactor is operating at 90 power."

"Set a course for the A Baoa Qu sector."

A few hours later the Pegasus arrives in the sector and numerous enemy ships approach.

"Enemy ships approaching."

"Fire a barrage if missiles and then have our mobile suits launch."

"Temuro, Gemini Gundam Master, moving out!"

"Masaki, Hawk Gundam, moving out!

"Merrel, Gemini Gundam, moving out!"

One by one the three Gundams easily take out all of the Sedition mobile suits.

"There isn't anything out here but cannon fodder. Are we sure this station is really some super weapon?"

"Either it's really not that important or it really is a super weapon that doesn't need that much protecting."

Temuro falls short of breath in his cockpit.

"What is this pressure? It feels like Sneed!"

"Sneed?!"

Suddenly three large funnels fly by and starts shooting at the Gundams. The Alpha Ziel flies through with beam cannons firing.

"Dammit! This guy is to fast! I hope the Hawk can keep up!"

"It's Sneed! He's the only one who can pilot something like that!"

The Alpha Ziel's hands launch off its arms and follow Temuro around shooting at him.

"Stupid hands!"

"I got it kid!"

Masaki slashes at the arm with his beam saber but is blocked by a beam saber from the Ziel's hand.

"What is this crap?"

Magato watches the battle from the Blackthorn's bridge.

"It seems Sneed finally has the advantage for once."

Sneed flies right at Temuro firing his main cannon on his waist.

"I will destroy all three of these Gundams and destroy that damn ship!"

"Like hell!"

Temuro fires his beam rifle straight at the Alpha Ziel, but it's deflected by an I-Field.

"Why does everything have to have a damn I-field!"

The missile pods behind the Gundam's wings break off and launch at Sneed.

"What kind of funnels are these?!"

Sneed shoots at the pod, it dodges and then launches it's missiles at him.

"Crap! Stupid kid!"

"I bet your I-field can't take this!"

The Gundam shoots at the Alpha Ziel with the bazookas mounted on its shoulders. The bazooka shells impact on the I-field and knocks the Alpha Ziel back.

"God dammit!"

A mega particle beam shoots out of the cannon on the Alpha Ziel's waist and Temuro holds it back with his shield.

"I can't hold this!"

Temuro pulls away and shoot the Alpha Ziel with his beam rifle. The I-field blocks the shot but overloads deactivates. Sneed turns around and flies away.

"Running away coward?!"

Temuro tries to chase after him but the Hawk Gundam stops him.

"Stop kid, let him go for now we're almost there."

The Pegasus flies deeper into enemy space.

"Captain, we're in visual range."

"Is that it? It's huge."

"Those rings must be used for amplification. I'm picking up over three-hundred enemy ships. This must be their main fleet."

"Contact Admiral Palan and inform him of our discovery."

34 - The Final Battle Begins


	34. The Final Battle Begins

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 34: The Final Battle Begins

At Luna 12 Admiral Palan's massive space fleet prepares to move out.

"We've just received conformation on that space station. The Sedition's main fleet is in that sector. This is our chance to deal a crippling blow to the Sedition. As soon as Admiral Sotto's fleet arrives from Earth we'll set out."

The Pegasus stays behind an asteroid near the Sedition fleet.

"So they'll be here in a few hours."

"Yes Captain, as soon as Admiral Sotto's fleet arrives. We have orders to stay here and observe the enemies movements."

"What are they doing now?"

"They have sent out a few reconnaissance teams to try and locate us and they're centering their fleet around the perimeter of the station."

"Have our mobile suits standby."

Temuro, Masaki, and Merrel wait in the cockpits of their Gundams.

"Damn, standby sucks."

"Don't worry about standby kid. The final battle is about to begin."

"The Sedition fleet is the least of our worries. I'm more concerned about that station. Any minute now they could try and drop a colony on the Earth."

The operators detect the enemy reconnaissance force moving in.

"An enemy force is closing in on our location. All mobile suits launch and intercept before they locate the ship."

"Temuro launching!"

Temuro launches as Alissa watches with a worried expression on her face.

"Be careful."

All three Gundams launch and head towards the enemy force.

"Eight Gemma Nitros units. They must really be gunning for us."

"Careful these things are tough even with my new Gundam!"

Temuro flies through with his beam rifle blazing. The Nitros dodge the beams and then release their funnels.

"Damn I hate theses things!"

Merrel dodges and shoots at the funnels as Masaki destroys two of them.

"Hey kid! We'll cover you so you can take out those suits!"

"Alright gotcha!"

Temuro releases his missile pods and they fire at the Nitros. All but three are destroyed by the missile shower and Temuro fires at each one.

"Damn their fast, but not as fast as me!"

The cockpit starts to glow as Temuro pushes the peddle in the cockpit all the way up and flies at one of them at full speed with his beam saber and slashes it in half. Then he jumps to the next one and runs the beam saber through the cockpit. The remaining pilot of the Gemma Nitros are frightened and try to run away.

"He's inhuman!"

"Your not getting away!"

Temuro fires both bazookas on his shoulders and they hit the Nitros as it tries to escape.

"There, they're all dead. Sneed, I'll kill you to!"

Admiral Sotto's fleet arrives at Luna 12 as Palan's fleet heads out towards station.

"On this day, we shall end this war before any more lives are senselessly thrown away by Zeken and his rogue Sedition force. All ship commence Operation Star 2."

The massive fleet moves out.

"They're on their way. The fleet will be here in a few hours."

"Have all the Gundams repaired and resupplied by the time they get here."

Zeken and the Hellstorm are alerted of the approaching fleet.

"What their coming? Do they think they can destroy this station so easily!"

"Their fleet is larger than ours and they have more mobile suits."

"You are a fool. We have the Hellstorm, the key to our victory."

A few hours pass quickly as the fleet arrives and the Pegasus rendezvous with the fleet. Temuro arrives on the bridge as Palan contacts Senion. They explain to Palan about the Hellstorm.

"A Newtype controlled station, I see."

"I don't know how but it seems they somehow use a newtype's power to send colonies towards the Earth."

"Excuse me sir, but I think I know. We found this place is because I could feel my sister's abilities being awakened. She was kidnapped by Sneed and I bet he's forcing her to operate that thing."

"I see then. I think I'll give you a special mission. Your task will be to break through the Sedition fleet and liberate the station's power source. We don't need another colony smashing through our fleet."

"I'll do my best sir."

The Federation fleet proceeds towards the Sedition fleet.

"All forces proceed with the attack. May the heaven's shine on our victory. In this battle we will protect our mother Earth!"

Hundreds of Geminis launch from their ships and start battling away with the Sedition's Gemma Dogas, Shield Dogas, and Gemma Nitros. The sound of gun fire fills the area as ships and mobile suits litter the field with wreckage.

"All Gundams prepare to launch!"

Alissa runs up to Temuro as he is about to get back into the Gundam.

"Temuro, please be careful and come back alive from this."

"It's going to be a fierce battle. I can't promise nothing will happen to me, but if I come back the only thing I want to do is to see you again."

"Here Temuro, take this for good luck."

Alissa gives Temuro a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, see you later."

He climbs back into the Gundam, walks over to the launch catapult, and prepares to launch.

"Temuro Maki, Gemini Gundam Master, launching! I'll be back soon."

"Jou Masaki, Hawk Gundam, launching! There's still people who owe me money. I won't die here."

"Andi Merrel, Space Custom Gundam, launching! If I come back from this, I'm getting a new Gundam!"

On the Blackthorn, Sneed walks into the hangar and prepares to launch in the Alpha Ziel.

"So how many feddies will I kill today? To tell the truth there's only one I want to kill. Sneed launching!"

The final battle has begun. In the end, who will win and who will die? Who will live on again to fight another day? Don't miss the final climatic episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Ressurection!

35 - Revelations and the Future


	35. Revelations and the Future

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection

Episode 35: Revelations and the Future

Temuro Maki, a 17 year old boy from the lunar city of Frau Mara, has endured a lot during the last few months. He became the pilot of the Gemini Gundam by playing around in it. Now the final battle has begun and who will win?

The Gemini Gundam flies straight through the Sedition fleet shooting anything in its way.

"Don't worry Kaya, I'm coming!"

On the other side of the battlefield, Sneed flies through in the Alpha Ziel, destroying every Federation ship and MS in his way with ease.

"You will all die Earth scum!"

Sneed pulls up to the side of a ship and unloads his beam cannons into the side of the ship. 

"Where are you Gundam?! I'll kill you and prove that you are nothing!"

Temuro has newtype reaction to Sneed's presence.

"Huh? I feel extreme anger and hatred, it's Sneed. Before I can destroy that station, I must take him down first."

Sneed senses Temuro as well.

"He's coming I can feel him, Temuro Maki"

Suddenly they both fly past each other and then Sneed starts to shoot at him with the main cannon on his waist. Temuro dodges and shoots at the Alpha Ziel with his beam rifle. The beams bounce off the Alpha Ziel's I-field.

"You are an idiot! Did you forget about my I-field?!"

Sedition mobile suits close in on the Pegasus but Masaki and Merrel take them down one by one.

"This doesn't seem so hard."

"Maybe not for you, but my Gundam isn't as fast as yours!"

"Mind if I join the party?"

Alar comes flying through in his space custom G-hawk as Admiral Sotto's fleet arrives.

"Alar! Now we're in business!"

"Sedition bastards don't have a chance when all three of us are around."

All three of them wipe out all of the sedition suits around with ease and the Pegasus proceeds towards the station. Meanwhile, Temuro is still locked in combat with Sneed.

"My sister shouldn't have been dragged into this war!"

"Your sister had more Newtype potential than you or I. She was essential to our victory over the corrupt Earth! They killed our Lord Zaron and drove us down this road of bloodshed because of their own greed!"

"That's ridiculous! The Federation had nothing to do with his assassination!"

Temuro draws his beam saber and flies straight at Sneed.

"You have been deceived just like every pawn of the Federation! Our new Lord Zeken shall lead us to victory!"

On the Blackthorn, Magato listens to the whole conversation.

"Oh Sneed if you only new the truth."

Temuro barely dodges Sneed's fire and cuts off one of his shoulder's.

"Damn you!"

Sneed fires his main cannon and Temuro is pushed back as he blocks it with his shield.

"My shield's gone!"

"Try avoiding this!"

The Alpha Ziel's beam cannons and hands separate and fly around shooting at the Gundam. Small bits of the Gundam are blown off as Temuro retrieves his beam rifle and quickly blasts every one of the beam cannons.

"Die Sneed!"

Temuro's draws his beam saber and flies straight at Sneed's cockpit.

"Didn't we try this little dance before?! You're going to kill us both!"

"As long as I take you to hell with me! (But what about Kaya)"

Temuro brakes off and flies away.

"I'll be back to finish you Sneed! I have a some business to take care of first!"

"God damn coward!"

"Lord Zeken, the Gundam has broken through and he's heading right at us!"

"Launch the rest of our newtype forces."

"No big brother, watch out!

Temuro flies up towards the station and is intercepted by ten Gemma Nitros units. They all disperse their micro funnels and fire at Temuro.

"Crap, not these guys again!"

Temuro barely dodges all the funnels and then releases his missile pods. The missiles blow away most of the funnels but more come. Kaya senses Temuro in danger and releases a wave of psychic energy.

"No! Don't shoot at my big brother!"

The Nitros start to slow down and become inaccurate with their shots. Masaki has a newtype reaction to Temuro's danger.

"What the? This feeling."

"What's up Masaki?"

"The kids in trouble! I'm going to help him!"

The Hawk Gundam takes off towards the station.

"This defense line is thick!"

Masaki flies through blasting every MS and ship in his way until he arrives. He shoots down two of the Nitros instantly as more appear.

"Masaki! Thank God!"

"I wouldn't leave you hanging kid. Now go rescue your sister."

"Thanks."

Admiral Sotto stands on the bridge of his ship overlooking the battle.

"So this is where it will end."

Suddenly, Jeru walks out from behind of Sotto.

"Hello Admiral or should I say my new ally?"

"Ally!? What the hell?"

Sedition troops walk on to the bridge with guns and seize control.

"Well I secretly plan to surrender our fleet to the Sedition. The Federation is to corrupt."

Sotto's fleet stops firing and all the ships move beside Sedition ships.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Captain, Admiral Sotto has surrendered his fleet to the Sedition!"

Palan contacts Sotto.

"Admiral, what's the meaning of this!"

"Excellent work Jeru!"

"Lord Zeken, I give to you the gift of this fleet so we may obtain victory."

Temuro flies into the hangar of the Hellstorm and then gets fired upon by mobile suits in the hangar. The Gundam flies unloads it's shoulder bazookas and destroys them all.

"I wonder where she is? Kaya, please show me where you are."

Kaya contacts him through telepathy.

"Temuro! I'm in the main control center. Take a lift to the top deck."

Temuro reaches a dead end and gets out of the Gundam. He heads into a lift and goes up. He pulls his gun out of his holster and readies it.

"It's now or never."

The lift opens and Temuro runs down the hall shooting down two Sedition guards. Then he goes into a room with "Main Power Conductor" marked on the door.

"Kaya!"

Kaya is hooked to a machine with a big metal helmet on her head.

"Lord Zeken, the psychommu energy is at maximum and we're ready to launch another colony."

"Aim it straight at Palan's ship!"

Temuro tries to remove Kaya from the machine.

"Oh my God, let me get you out of this thing."

A shot misses Temuro, he turns around and shoots back.

"Sneed? Your not going to stop me now!"

"I can't let you win. This is so ironic. The descendents of Amuro Ray and Char Aznable are still fighting the same war they fought over two hundred years ago."

"Descendent? I thought Amuro Ray died before he had a child."

"That's not true. Both Amuro and Char had illegitimate children with old lovers. Amuro had an encounter with Char's sister one night a few months before he was killed. Char had a woman named Nanai at the time and you can get the rest of the picture."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"My family has access to many old records and information seeing how I was Zaron's adopted son. He took me in and hid me from the people who killed my real parents. I will destroy the Federation and the Earth itself to avenge his death!"

Sneed fires at Temuro but he dodges and hit's the control panel of the machine. Sneed runs out of the room as Temuro grabs Kaya out of the machine and then jumps out of the room before it explodes.

"Lord Zeken the colony has stopped moving and we've lost all the psychommu energy."

"What?"

"All of Sotto's ship are rebelling! They've taken back control and most of our ships are being wiped out!"

Federation troops hidden in the ship run up to the bridge and shoot all of the Sedition troops.

"Sotto! We had an agreement! How can you just turn on me like this!"

"Simple, I tricked your naïve ass into putting ourselves in this position to annihilate your forces and destroy your space station. Goodbye Jeru, it was nice meeting you."

Sotto takes out a gun and shoots Jeru in the head. Jeru's body floats lifeless into the nearest bulkhead. 

"Get that piece of space trash off my bridge."

"That Jeru really was an idiot!"

The Hellstorm starts to shake and fall apart.

"The station is becoming unstable because of all the residual energy. The station is being torn apart!"

"Ready my shuttle. I'll take command from the Blackthorn."

Temuro escapes through an air shaft and ends up back where he left the Gundam. Then he hands Kaya a space suit.

"I'm going to have someone take you back to the Pegasus and then I have to take care of some business."

"What are you going to do?"

Temuro silently gets back into the Gundam as Kaya follows and they fly out of the station right before it starts to collapse.

"The station it's…."

"Confirmed, the energy reaction within it is causing the reactor to collapse."

Temuro flies up to the Hawk Gundam.

"Masaki, please do me a big favor and take my sister back to the Pegasus."

"Alright, but why?"

"I have to go and face Sneed alone. If I don't come back, tell Alissa that I love her."

"I don't think I'll have to."

Temuro flies off following his senses until he's shot at by a beam cannon.

"Your not running this time Gundam! This ends here!"

Temuro dodges all the shots and Sneed releases his funnels.

"Crap not these again!"

Temuro flies in close to Sneed and slashes at him with his beam saber, but it is deflected by a beam saber coming from one of the wired claw arms.

"How can you kill so coldly! Your father wouldn't want you to go a murderous rampage like this!"

"Don't you talk about my father like that! I will destroy all the Earthnoids because they are all murderous dogs. Unlike Spacenoids they are capable of such low ways to maintain control. Their souls are weighed down by the Earth's gravity!"

Magato listens to the their conversation and contacts Sneed.

"That's not entirely true Sneed."

"Magato? Leave me alone! I'm going to kill him!"

"The one who killed your father was none other than Zeken himself."

"What!?"

"He hijacked Lord Zaron's ship with his followers dressed as fed soldiers and killed everyone. After that they self detonated the ship and covered up all of this by dubbing it an Earth terrorist attack. I escaped with you because I was a follower of Zeken. It was a horrible mistake. Zeken wanted to use you as his personal Newtype weapon because of your lineage."

Magato is shot through the stomach from behind by Zeken.

"They are all lies. Don't listen to that old lunatic."

With blood pouring from his mouth, Magato raises his head.

"Sneed, you must stop him and this war he created!"

Magato is shot in the back a few more times and dies.

"Fool, do you know what kind of beast you just unleashed? I gave you a chance but you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Sneed goes into shock for a second and then goes into a murderous rage.

"NOOOO!! I'll kill you Zeken!"

Sneed flies right at the Blackthorn.

"What the hell are you doing! Fire at him!"

"DIE!!"

Sneed fire his main cannon and smashes the bridge. Within a fiery blaze, the Blackthorn is destroyed.

"And now I will take care of you Gundam!"

Sneed flies right at the Gundam and grabs it with it's claws.

"I can't get out! Let me go!"

Sneed hit's the self destruct on his panel and flies out of the Alpha Ziel.

"What the hell is he doing?! Oh crap!"

The Alpha Ziel explodes along with the Gundam.

"I finally did it. He's gone!"

Temuro floats out of what's left of the cockpit barely harmed.

"No! No! No!"

"Our battle ends for now Sneed, but I have a feeling we'll meet again. Maybe next time we can try to understand each other."

The Hawk Gundam flies up beside Temuro and he climbs in the cockpit with Masaki and Kaya. Kaya smacks him in the head.

"That was stupid! Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to fight him again."

The Hawk Gundam returns to the Pegasus and as soon as Temuro steps out of the Hawk Gundam's cockpit, Alissa jumps right into his arms.

"Oh Temuro, you came back. I'm so happy!"

"Thanks for waiting."

Temuro looks Alissa right in the eyes and gives her a kiss in front of everyone.

"That's so sweet big brother! I'll have to call Alissa big sister now!"

"Now let's all go home!"

U.C. 280, after months of another grueling war in space, the Earth Federal Forces take control of Side 3. A ceasefire was signed by Admiral Sotto and Zeken's son Sema Zeken. All hostility between the Federation and the Sedition are at a stand still, but that may change.


End file.
